Szablon:News/archiwum11
25px Archiwum newsów 2009 Sierpień *Grosso zgodzi się na obniżkę pensji? :Jak twierdzi Tuttosport, Fabio Grosso jest skłonny zgodzić się na obniżkę swojej pensji o pół miliona euro, by jego transfer do Juventusu doszedł do skutku. Bianconeri negocjują z Lyonem od dłuższego czasu i spodziewano się, że w czwartek podczas losowania Ligi Mistrzów transfer zostanie sfinalizowany. Lyon żąda za swojego zawodnika przynajmniej 4,5 miliona euro, ale Stara Dama nie chce wyłożyć więcej niż 1,5 miliona plus bonus, który w zależności od osiągniętych wyników mógłby powiększyć całą kwotę do 3 milionów euro. Grosso liczy natomiast, że tę różnicę pokryją właśnie jego niższe zarobki. 120px|right *Diego i Melo w kadrze na Romę :Tak jak przewidywano, Felipe Melo i Diego uporali się ze swoimi problemami mięśniowymi i będą do dyspozycji Ciro Ferrary na spotkanie z Romą. Do składu wraca także Sebastian Giovinco. Kontuzji kostki nie zdołał natomiast wyleczyć Hasan Salihamidzic. Poniżej pełna lista 21 powołanych na spotkanie z Romą. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Cannavaro, Molinaro, Grygera, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Marchisio, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Diego, Giovinco, Tiago :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Del Piero, Amauri, Trezeguet *Rozmowy o Grosso zakończone fiaskiem :Rozmowy prowadzone z szefostwem Lyonu w czwartek w nocy, dotyczące warunków transferu Fabio Grosso, zakończyły się fiaskiem. Francuzi wyraźnie cenią sobie piłkarza i zdaniem Włochów chcą za niego zbyt dużo. Włodarze Lyonu zażądali od Juve kwoty 4,5 miliona euro za kartę zawodniczą Włocha. Po długich rozmowach w czwartek w nocy zeszli z ceny jedynie o pół miliona. Tymczasem Juventus proponuje 1,5 miliona, co dla Francuzów jest nie do zaakceptowania. Mimo iż kontrakt piłkarza wygasa za rok, nie zamierzają teraz oddać go za takie pieniądze. Juventus proponował więc nowe rozwiązania. Secco zaoferował 1,5 miliona plus bonus uzależniony od wyników klubu w tym sezonie, co miało dać ostatecznie kwotę niemal 2,5 miliona euro. Francuzi nie zgodzili się na takie rozwiązanie, a rozmowy w pewnym momencie utknęły w martwym punkcie. Nie oznacza to jednak koniec historii. Został jeszcze poniedziałek - i właśnie wtedy szefowie Juve i Lyonu spotkają się ponownie. Do rozmów dojdzie najpewniej we Francji, choć istnieją przypuszczenia, że spotkanie może nastąpić też w Mediolanie. Będzie to ostatni możliwy akt tegorocznego mercato. Jak zagrają obie strony? Grosso chce przeprowadzić się do Turynu, więc jest po stronie Juventusu. Czy Francuzi obniżą cenę i czy transfer dojdzie do skutku? Jak co roku, ostatni dzień mercato może być wyjątkowo interesujący. 120px|right *Przed meczem Roma - Juventus :Przed Ciro Ferrarą pierwszy tak poważny sprawdzian na stanowisku trenera Juventusu. Stara Dama jedzie do Rzymu na spotkanie z Romą, które we Włoszech określa się mianem klasyku. Rzymianie chcą z pewnością zatrzeć złe wrażenie, które pozostawili po sobie w pierwszej kolejce. Mecz na Stadio Olimpico to też pojedynek wielkich włoskich piłkarzy - Francesco Tottiego i Alessandro Del Piero. Do meczu pozostało: :Juventus (4-3-1-2): Buffon - Grygera, Cannavaro, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Camoranesi, Melo, Marchisio - Diego - Amauri, Del Piero :Ławka: Manninger, Legrottaglie, Molinaro, Caceres, Poulsen, Trezeguet, Iaquinta :Nie zagrają: Zebina, Sissoko, Tiago, Giovinco, Salihamidzic :Roma (4-2-3-1): Artur – Cassetti, Mexes, Burdisso, Riise - De Rossi, Pizarro -Taddei, Menez, Guberti - Totti :Ławka: Julio Sergio, Juan, Motta, Tonetto, Cerci, Vucinic, Baptista :Nie zagrają: Cicinho, Doni, Perrotta, Andreolli, Brighi, Okaka *Buffon: Pieniądze to nie wszystko :Pieniądze to nie wszystko - taką zasadę ewidentnie wyznaje Gianluigi Buffon, który niegdyś otrzymał niesamowitą propozycję zatrudnienia w Manchesterze City. Gigi odsłonił kulisy sprawy dziennikarzom Daily Mail. Anglicy nie przebierali w środkach, by pozyskać bramkarza Juventusu. Zaproponowali 25 milionów euro za jego kartę zawodniczą, a samemu Buffonowi zarobki na poziomie 15 milionów euro rocznie! To prawda, Manchester chciał mnie pozyskać, ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze - z całym szacunkiem, nie dla mnie takie rozwiązanie. Dlaczego? Nie jestem sam. Mam rodzinę, o którą muszę dbać. Myślę za troje, a niedługo będę myślał za czworo, więc nawet gdybym faktycznie miał tyle zarabiać, nie zdecydowałbym się na przeprowadzkę. Szanuję pieniądze, ale pewne rzeczy w życiu nie mają swojej ceny. 120px|right *Chiellini: Muszę poprawić współpracę z Cannavaro :Obrońca Juventusu, Giorgio Chiellini ma nadzieję, że jego współpraca z Fabio Cannavaro ulegnie poprawie. To pierwszy sezon, w którym obrońcy reprezentacji zagrają w jednym zespole. Młody stoper udzielił krótkiego wywiadu dla calcioblog.it: Obecnie razem z Legrottaglie możemy grać z zamkniętymi oczami, gdyż przywykłem już do gry z nim. Zrozumienie na boisku jest bardzo ważne dla środkowej pary. Cannavaro sporo czasu współpracował z Thuramem i między nimi utworzyło się szczególne porozumienie. My wciąż musimy się poprawić. Dzięki temu, iż gramy razem w reprezentacji będzie nam znacznie łatwiej. Obecnie głównie mówi się o naszej współpracy, ale ja jestem pewien, że również Nicola wiele razy wyjdzie na boisko. *Juve w grupie A :Wczoraj odbyło się losowanie grup do Ligi Mistrzów. Juventus zagra w Grupie A. Zmierzy się z takimi zespołami jak: FC Bayern Monachium, Girondins Bordeaux i Maccabi Haifa. :Poniżej prezentujemy wszystkie grupy: :Grupa A: Bayern Monachium, Juventus, Bordeaux, Maccabi Haifa :Grupa B: Manchester United, CSKA Moskwa, Besiktas, VfL Wolfsburg :Grupa C: AC Milan, Real Madryt, Marsylia, FC Zurych :Grupa D: Chelsea, FC Porto, Atletico Madryt, APOEL Nikozja :Grupa E: Liverpool, Olimpique Lyon, Fiorentina, Debreczyn :Grupa F: Barcelona, Inter, Dynamo Kijów, Rubin Kazan :Grupa G: Sevilla, Rangers, VfB Stuttgart, Unirea Urziceni :Grupa H: Arsenal, AZ Alkmaar, Olympiakos Pireus, Standard Liege 120px|right *De Ceglie i Molinaro zostaną w Juve :Jeśli nawet szefowie Juventusu kupią w tym miesiącu kolejnego obrońce, to i tak Paolo De Ceglie i Molinaro pozostaną w klubie. W ostatnim wywiadzie poinformował o tym Carlo Pallavicino, agent obu piłkarzy. Wydawać by się mogło, że jeśli Juve pozyska Grosso albo Rafinhę, któryś ze wspomnianej dwójki zostanie przynajmniej wypożyczony do innego klubu. Tymczasem Pallavicino zapewnia: Szefowie Juventusu zapewnili Paolo De Ceglie, że ten jest dla nich obecnie bezcenny. Do tego również w sprawie Molinaro spekulacje dotyczące jego wyprowadzki z Turynu są zupełnie nietrafione. Mogę więc kategorycznie zaprzeczyć pogłoskom, jakoby któryś z tej dwójki, tym bardziej obaj, mieli przenieść się do Napoli. *Diego sprzedaje się najlepiej :Tłumy go kochają, koledzy z drużyny chwalą, przeciwnicy się go boją... a szefowie klubu liczą pieniądze. Brazylijczyk Diego okazał się prawdziwą żyłą złota. W ciągu dwóch miesięcy Bianconeri sporo już na nim zarobili. Okazuje się, że ostatnimi tygodniami biznes kręci się wokół Diego. Sprzedaż produktów Juve wzrosła w czerwcu i lipcu o 40% w porównaniu z rokiem poprzednim. Kibice dosłownie rzucili się na koszulki, spodenki, piłki i inne gadżety, przy czym niekwestionowanym liderem są te z numerem 28. Co ciekawe, trykoty z numerem Diego sprzedają się dwa razy lepiej niż te z "10" Alessandro Del Piero. Na każdą koszulkę Del Piero sprzedają się dwie Diego - powiedział Lorenzo Forte, właściciel strony Juvestore.com. W ogólnym rozrachunku liderem jest oczywiście Del Piero, który jest już z nami 16 lat i każdego roku jego nazwisko też jest rozchwytywane. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że zapanowało prawdziwe szaleństwo wśród kibiców na punkcie Diego i obecnie to głównie on napędza sprzedaż produktów Juve. 120px|right *Grosso i Rafinha: jednak obaj w Juve? :Z ostatnich raportów, napływających z Włoch, Francji i Niemiec wynika, że potencjalny transfer Grosso do Juve nie musi wykluczać przeprowadzki Rafinhi i na odwrót - przybycie piłkarza Schalke do Turynu nie wyklucza dodatkowego zakupu Włocha. W dniu dzisiejszym włoscy dziennikarze rozpisują się o wizycie Secco i Blanka w Montecarlo oraz o negocjacjach dotyczących Grosso, które mają być tam sfinalizowane. Karta zawodnicza Włocha ma kosztować ostatecznie nieco powyżej 1,5 miliona euro, a sam Grosso ma podpisać trzyletni kontrakt gwarantujący mu zarobki na poziomie około 2 milionów euro rocznie. Do spotkania dotyczącego Brazylijczyka z Schalke ma dość za to ponoć w poniedziałek, ostatniego dnia mercato. Piłkarz ma kosztować 8 milionów. *Iago wypożyczony do Bari :Oficjalna strona Juventusu Turyn poinformowała o wypożyczeniu Falque Silva Iago. Zawodnik Primavery będzie występował w Bari. Beniaminek Serie A nie będzie miał prawa pierwokupu po tym jak okres wypożyczenia się zakończy. Już jutro Iago będzie w nowym otoczeniu. W Bari zagra z numerem 6 na koszulce. 120px|right *Kadra Włoch na el. Mistrzostw Świata, 7 Juventinich :Selekcjoner reprezentacji Italii Marcello Lippi podał dzisiaj 23 nazwiska zawodników, którzy pojadą na zbliżające się eliminacje do Mistrzostw Świata 2010 w RPA. Wśród powołanych jest aż siedmiu piłkarzy Bianconerich, a do kadry niespodziewanie został powołany Criscito. 5 września Włosi zmierzą się z Gruzją, a cztery dni później ich rywalem będzie reprezentacja Bułgarii. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Marchetti, De Sanctis :Obrońcy: Zambrotta, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso, Santon, Legrottaglie, Criscito :Pomocnicy: Camoranesi, Palombo, Pirlo, Marchisio, Pepe, Gattuso, De Rossi, D’Agostino :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Giuseppe Rossi, Gilardino, Quagliarella, Di Natale *Nedved zagra w ZEA? :Al Ahli jest zainteresowane byłym reprezentantem Czech, a z kolei on sam potwierdził, że złożył wizytę w tym klubie w ostatni weekend. Obserwował także inauguracyjny mecz ligowy z udziałem innych drużyn z tego kraju. Nedved przyznał, iż powodem jego pobytu była chęć zapoznania się z infrastrukturą miejsca, w którym jako szkoleniowiec przebywał przez pewien czas jego serdeczny przyjaciel Ivan Hasek, obecny selekcjoner reprezentacji Czech. Andone twierdzi, iż wszystko jest na dobrej drodze i z tego powodu raczej zrezygnuje z zamiaru zatrudnienia Adriana Cristei z Dinama Bukareszt, o czym rozpisywały się rumuńskie gazety. Al Ahli swój pierwszy mecz w nowym sezonie rozegra 25 września. 120px|right *Grosso nie powołany na mecz LM :Fabio Grosso nie został powołany na mecz z Anderlechtem, zaplanowany w ramach eliminacji do Champions League. Szefowie Lyonu zakomunikowali dzisiaj, że Włoch, który z początku widniał na liście powołanych, zachorował. Z tego samego powodu piłkarz nie grał w ostatnim meczu ligowym. Jakie to ma znaczenie dla Juventusu? Być może spore, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Bianconeri myślą nad sprowadzeniem Grosso do Turynu. Piłkarz przestał być zawodnikiem podstawowej jedenastki, odkąd do drużyny dołączył Cissokho. Do tego nie ukrywa, że chce wrócić do Włoch. A skoro nie zagrał jeszcze w żadnym meczu tej edycji Champions League, gdyby Juventus faktycznie go pozyskał, mógłby uprawnić go do gry w tym turnieju jako piłkarza Starej Damy. Dla szefostwa Juve może to być kolejny argument przemawiający za kandydaturą włoskiego defensora. Przypomnijmy jednak, że w grę wchodzą też nazwiska Rafinhi i Eboue. *Del Piero: Mam nadzieję na mecz z Romą :Nieobecny na meczu z Chievo, ale gotowy na Romę. Alessandro Del Piero ma nadzieję na to, że wystąpi w następnym meczu ligowym, w którym Bianconerim przyjdzie zmierzyć się z Rzymianami, chcącymi odegrać się za porażkę z Genoą. Z Romą mecze nigdy nie są łatwe. Giallorossi są do tego wyraźnie rozdrażnieni porażką na starcie tego sezonu i z pewnością będą chcieli pokazać, że była to jedynie wpadka. Obecność Alexa w tym meczu może naprawdę się przydać. Cieszymy się, że zaczęliśmy sezon od zwycięstwa, że mimo pewnych trudności udało nam się zdobyć trzy punkty - powiedział kapitan Juventusu. Nie mogłem zagrać w tym meczu ze względu na uraz, ale liczę na to, że w meczu z Romą będę już mógł pomóc drużynie - zapewnił. 120px|right *Rafinha pomiędzy Juventusem i Milanem :Brazylijczyk Rafinha znajduje się zarówno na celowniku Juventusu Turyn, jak i AC Milanu. Oba kluby szukają skrzydłowego i właśnie zawodnik Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen zainteresował władze Bianconerich oraz Rossonerich. Prezydent Starej Damy - Giovanni Cobolli Gigli przed 24 godzinami potwierdził, że Juve ma zamiar pozyskać skrzydłowego. - Skrzydłowy? Mamy czas do końca miesiąca. Zobaczymy co się wydarzy - powiedział. Także wspomniana ekipa z Mediolanu cały czas ponoć szuka wzmocnień na pozycji skrzydłowego, tyle tylko, że AC Milan zaprzeczył, jakoby miał jeszcze powrócić na rynek transferowy. *Ferrara: Ważne trzy punkty :Trzy oficjalne mecze i trzy zwycięstwa na koncie Ciro Ferrary. Szkoleniowiec Juventusu nie chce jednak o tym mówić, koncentrując się na wygranej z Chievo: To trzy ważne punkty, które dają mi szczególną satysfakcję. W pierwszej połowie byłem zadowolony, gdyż widziałem drużynę grającą znakomity mecz. W drugiej połowie byliśmy trochę zmęczeni. Kolejnym powodem do satysfakcji było oglądanie piłkarzy, którzy w zeszłym roku mieli problemy, jak Poulsen i Tiago, którzy zagrali świetnie. Mimo letnich kontrowersji, ponowny debiut Fabio Cannavaro wypadł znakomicie - Canna został świetnie przyjęty przez kibiców. Nie było mu łatwo, ale nie miałem wątpliwości, że zagra na swoim najwyższym poziomie. Nie jestem także zdziwiony brawami publiczności, gdyż fani wiedzą, że on jest mistrzem, a jego wkład w grę jest ważny. Ferrara odniósł się także do debiutującego Diego, Camoranesiego, który wszedł na parę minut, a także nieobecnego Del Piero. Diego zagrał doskonałą pierwszą połowę, odrobinę gorzej spisał się w drugiej odsłonie, co było do przewidzenia, gdyż dopiero od dwóch tygodni pracuje normalnie z zespołem. Alex natomiast wciąż narzeka na ból pleców. Camor dochodzi do siebie po kontuzji kostki, dlatego nie jest w najlepszej dyspozycji. Na koniec, trenera Juve zapytano o przewagę nad Interem, który zaledwie zremisował z Bari. To się zbytnio nie liczy. Nadal pozostała długa droga do przebycia. 120px|right *Diego: chcemy wygrać ligę :Debiut Diego w Serie A można określić jako znacznie lepszy niż pozytywny biorąc pod uwagę jakość rozgrywania Brazylijczyka, a nawet asystę przy bramce Iaquinty. Rozgrywam piłkę, w końcu od tego tutaj jestem. Gramy dobrze i jestem pewien że możemy grać jeszcze lepiej. Naszym celem jest wygranie ligi. Czuję się lepiej, choć jeszcze nie jestem w 100% gotowy do gry. Muszę polepszyć swoją grę i jestem pewien, że niedługo będę w stanie dać z siebie więcej. Staramy się grać jak najlepiej i nasza wola walki pomoże nam w osiągnięciu dobrych wyników. Najważniejszą kwestią jest komunikacja i stwarzanie sobie miejsca na boisku. Włoski futbol jest porównywalny do tego z innych krajów europejskich, a najważniejszą rzeczą jest zgranie się całej drużyny. *1/38: Juventus-Chievo 1:0 :Świadkami mało porywającego widowiska byli kibice w Turynie. Juventus, choć nie zachwycił, to zdołał pokonać Chievo Veronę. Jedyną bramkę w tym spotkaniu zdobył głową Vincenzo Iaquinta. Bianconeri osiągnęli przewagę od pierwszych minut którą udokumentować mogli w dziewiątej minucie. Najsprytniejszy w polu karnym był Chiellini jednak po jego strzale piłka przeleciała obok słupka. Kilka minut później nie było już wątpliwości - centrę w pole karne głową na bramkę zamienił Vincenzo Iaquinta. Chievo mogło odpowiedzieć za sprawą dobrze znanego kibicom z Turynu Pellissiera, jednak piłka po jego strzale nieznacznie minęła bramkę. Przewaga Juventusu wzrastała, a co za tym idzie, przybywało klarownych sytuacji do podwyższenia prowadzenia. Jeszcze przed przerwą do pustej bramki nie trafił Iaquinta, następnie Diego tuż zza pola karnego pomylił się o centymetry. Druga połowa wspaniale mogła rozpocząć się dla gości z Werony. Gdyby nie interwencja Grygery, zawodnik Chievo znalazłby się sam na sam z Buffonem. Role kilkadziesiąt sekund później się odmieniły - Diego wypracował sytuację Amauriemu, a ten uderzył w słupek! Do końca spotkania Juve kontrolowało wydarzenia na boisku i nie dało sobie wydrzeć inauguracyjnego zwycięstwa, choć przyjezdni mieli okazje do wyrównania. Napastnik gości sunął na bramkę Buffona, jednak sędzia odgwizdał pozycję spaloną. (Więcej) :Juventus Turyn-Chievo Verona 1:0 :1:0 Iaquinta 12' :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Salihamidzic (46' De Ceglie) - Tiago (74' Marrone), Marchisio, Poulsen - Diego (87' Camoranesi) - Iaquinta, Amauri :Chievo: Sorrentino - Frey, Morero, Yepes, Mantovani - Luciano, Rigoni, Marcolini (66' Bentivoglio), Pinzi (84' De Paula) - Bogdani (71' Granoche), Pellissier :Żółte kartki: Rigoni 11', Pinzi 14' (Chievo) oraz Poulsen 14', Cannavaro 70', Marrone 76' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Gabriele Gava 120px|right *Kadra Chievo na mecz z Juve :Trener Chievo Verona Domenico Di Carlo powołał 22 zawodników na dzisiejszy mecz z Juventusem, otwierający rozgrywki Serie A w tym sezonie. Szkoleniowiec będzie miał do dyspozycji praktycznie cały skład, zabrakło jedynie powracającego z wypożyczenia do Salernitany Iunco, a więc obrońcy Juve ponownie będą musieli zmierzyć się z nieobliczalnym Sergio Pellisierem, który w poprzednim sezonie zdobył hattricka i uchronił swoją drużynę przed porażką na Stadio Olimpico. Możliwy jest również występ polskiego bramkarza Michała Miśkiewicza, wypożyczonego z Milanu. :Bramkarze: Sorrentino, Squizzi, Miśkiewicz :Obrońcy: Malagò, Mandelli, Mantovani, Frey, Scardina, Morero, Yepes, Antonazzo :Pomocnicy: Ariatti, Bentivoglio, Marcolini, Luciano, Rigoni, Pinzi, Iori :Napastnicy: Pellissier, Bogdani, De Paula, Granoche *Ferrara: Jesteśmy Juventus :Czas biegnie nieubłaganie i już godziny dzielą nas przed pierwszym meczem Juventusu w nowym sezonie Serie A. Dla Ciro Ferrary to będzie 'prawdziwy' debiut na ławce trenerskiej Bianconerich. To mój trzeci mecz w Serie A w roli trenera. Oczywiście, w tej chwili sytuacja wygląda inaczej, w poprzednim sezonie było łatwiej, bo miałem tylko dwa mecze do rozegrania. Teraz czekają mnie pełne rozgrywki, dlatego oczekiwania są inne, dużo większe, ale to właściwe podejście, bo to my jesteśmy Juventus, a to zobowiązuje. To miłe, że postrzega się nas w gronie faworytów, wzmacnia to dodatkowo motywację i entuzjazm w drużynie, ale z drugiej strony wiemy, że musimy być ostrożni. Wiemy, że mamy potencjał i zrobimy wszystko, by go pokazać. Czasem lepiej jest zacząć rozgrywki bez plakietki faworyta, ale to my tworzymy Juve, dlatego oczekiwania są uzasadnione. Nie mnie oceniać, czy są właściwe, czy przesadzone, ale w takich sytuacjach trener musi być wystarczająco sprytny, by poradzić sobie z presją, odciążając zawodników i udowadniając na boisku swoją wartość. Musimy twardo stąpać po ziemi, bo tylko boisko pokaże, czy dobrze przepracowaliśmy okres przygotowawczy. Co wniosłem do drużyny? Próbowałem przekazać moje doświadczenie, szczęśliwą historię z dwóch klubów, które praktycznie zawsze walczyły o najważniejsze cele. Chcę przekazać mentalność Juve, ale to osiągniemy wyłącznie przez ciężkie treningi i udane spotkania. Powiedziałem piłkarzom, że w Juve celem jest zwycięstwo, nie można się cieszyć z żadnego innego wyniku, w ten sposób można osiągnąć właściwe nastawienie, choć oczywiście, łatwiej będzie tym graczom, którzy częściej występowali na boisku, ale na tym polega duch drużyny. Myślę, że nawet bez kluczowych zawodników okres przygotowawczy został dobrze przepracowany, pomijając porażkę z Villarreal. Przed nami mecz z Chievo - musimy pamiętać, że wielkość drużyny nie poznaje się wyłącznie po zwycięstwach z silnymi rywalami, ale trzeba umieć regularnie wygrywać z każdym, by osiągnąć sukces - w lidze, czy w pucharach. Najbliższe spotkanie bardzo mnie martwi, Chievo Verona w poprzednim sezonie bardzo utrudniło nam życie, musimy uważać na ich najlepszych zawodników, szczególnie jednego sprytnego napastnika (mowa o Pellissierze). Do meczu podchodzimy w dobrych nastrojach i kondycji, ale musimy zagrać skoncentrowani i uważnie. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na stratę punktów już w pierwszej kolejce, co więcej, na własnym boisku. 120px|right *Riva: Ferrara urodził się trenerem :Legendarny napastnik Cagliari, a obecnie menedżer Squadra Azzurra, Gigi Riva, na łamach Tuttosport wypowiedział się na temat rozpoczynającego się sezonu Serie A, skupiając się m.in. na Juventusie i trenerze Ciro Ferrarze. Pole position do Scudetta zajmują Juventus i Inter - to dwie najlepiej zorganizowane drużyny, kompletne w każdej formacji. Milan również liczy się w stawce, ale po odejściu Kaki reprezentują sobą nieco mniej, to on kreował do tej pory grę Rossonerich. Bianconeri natomiast zostali poważnie wzmocnieni, kupując klasowych zawodników. Do tego bardzo zmotywowany trener Ciro Ferrara, świetnie znający się na piłce, z doświadczeniem w klubach i reprezentacji. On po prostu urodził się trenerem, jego talent dostrzegłem podczas niemieckiego Mundialu, Marcello Lippi powierzał mu wiele zadań, bardzo mu ufał. Powrót Cannavaro? Sceptycy zmienią zdanie po obejrzeniu kilku jego występów. Wątpliwości związane z jego powrotem są niedorzeczne, zobaczycie, jednym z bohaterów nowego Juve będzie właśnie Fabio, zarówno na boisku, jak i poza nim. Diego? Nie widziałem go podczas Trofeo Berlusconi, wiele się po nim oczekuje, ale zanim go ocenię, chciałbym mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Inne drużyny, nadzieję pokładam w Fiorentinie i Genoi, sporo dobrego może pokazać Lazio, możliwe, że czarnym koniem rozgrywek będzie Cagliari. *Dwudziestu na Chievo :Ciro Ferrara powołał 20-osobową kadrę na pierwszy mecz nowego sezonu Serie A przeciwko Chievo Verona. Do składu powrócili Alessandro Del Piero i Tiago, którzy do ostatniej chwili walczyli z urazami. Trener nie mógł powołać jednak narzekających na kontuzje Giovinco, Zebiny czy Sissoko. Do meczu pozostało: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Cannavaro, Salihamidzic, Molinaro, Grygera, Ariaudo, De Ceglie, :Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Marchisio, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Diego, Tiago, Marrone :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Del Piero, Amauri, Trezeguet 120px|right *Juventus wróci na piłkarskie mercato? :Niewykluczone, że Secco i Blanc wrócą jeszcze tego lata na piłkarskie mercato. Niewesoła sytuacja zapanowała w formacji defensywnej ekipy Bianconerich, jako że w związku z kontuzją Jonathana Zebiny Ferrara ma mniejszą liczbę skrzydłowych obrońców do dyspozycji. Dzisiejsze wydanie Tuttosport powołuje się na informacje, do których dotarli dziennikarze tejże gazety, wskazujące na to, że Bianconeri mogą kupić jednego z trójki: Grosso, Rafinha i Eboue. Najmniej prawdopodobny jest transfer tego ostatniego, ale szefowie Juve dążą do tego, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji piłkarza i sprawdzić, czy faktycznie nie ma możliwości, by go sprowadzić. Co do dwóch pozostałych - Rafinha odrzucił ostatnio propozycję przedłużenia kontraktu z Schalke, a Grosso, choć starają się o niego też szefowie Zenitu Sankt Petersburg, chce wrócić do Włoch i akceptuje tylko takie rozwiązanie. *Zebina z zapaleniem ścięgna Achillesa :W ekipie Starej Damy część piłkarzy zdrowieje, niektórych niestety zatrzymują kolejne urazy. O ile coraz lepiej mają się Del Piero, Tiago i Giovinco, o tyle Jonathan Zebina może mówić o prawdziwym pechu. Francuz zmaga się z zapaleniem prawego ścięgna Achillesa i niestety nie rozpocznie nowego sezonu od dobrego występu. Mimo że - jak sam przyznał - wiara Ferrary w jego umiejętności pomaga mu odrodzić się na nowo, ze wznowieniem walki o scudetto z resztą drużyny Jonathan będzie musiał trochę poczekać. Na razie nie mamy informacji co do tego, jak długo potrwa przerwa w grze obrońcy Juventusu. Na prawej stronie defensywy zagra Zdenek Grygera. 120px|right *Porażka Primavery z Lazio :Na nic zdała się decyzja organizatorów turnieju "Tirreno e Sport", którzy dając Juventusowi walkowera w starciu z Interem pomogli Bianconerim awansować do półfinału rozgrywek. W starciu z Lazio podopieczni Luciano Bruniego przegrali z Biancocelestimi 0:2 i pożegnali się z nadziejami na występ w finale. To jednak nie koniec przygody Juventinich z turniejem. W meczu o miejsce trzecie zmierzą się z zespołem Palermo, który w drugim półfinale przegrał z Fiorentiną 0:1. Dla zawodników Juventusu będzie to mini rewanż za porażkę z ubiegłego sezonu w ćwierćfinale młodzieżowych mistrzostw Italii. *Del Piero chce zagrać z Chievo :Alessandro Del Piero bardzo chce zagrać w pierwszym w tym sezonie meczu ligowym z Chievo Verona. Do końca jednak nie wiadomo czy kapitan Starej Damy wybiegnie na boisko, bowiem ciągle dochodzi do siebie po urazie pleców. - Czuję się dobrze, leczenie przebiega dobrze i mam nadzieję, że wybiegnę na boisko w niedzielę, aby pomóc kolegom w zdobyciu pierwszych punktów w tym sezonie. Chcemy dobrze zacząć ten sezon - powiedział Del Piero. Włoch ocenił również szanse na końcowy triumf w Serie A. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy mocni, i że możemy wygrać ligę, ale jak zawsze trzeba liczyć się z silnymi rywalami - ocenił kapitan Juve. 120px|right *Subotić celem Juventusu :Juventus Turyn jest poważnie zainteresowany pozyskaniem obrońcy Borussii Dortmund Nevena Suboticia. 20-letni zawodnik miałby trafić do zespołu Starej Damy przed następnym sezonem. Piłkarz od dłuższego czasu jest obserwowany przez przedstawicieli Juventusu. Ostatnio zawodnik przedłużył jednak do 2014 roku swój kontrakt z klubem. Władze Starej Damy są gotowe już teraz wyłożyć za utalentowanego piłkarza 12 milionów euro. Juventus w dalszym ciągu jest także zainteresowany sprowadzeniem dwóch innych zawodników z Bundesligi: Rafinhę z Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen oraz Cristiana Zaccardo z Wolfsburga. *Almiron wypożyczony do Bari :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował, że Sergio Bernardo Almiron został wypożyczony do Bari. Tym samym potwierdzenie i finał znalazły informacje podawane przez prasę w ciągu ostatnich dni. Argentyńczyk dołączył do ekipy Bianconerich na początku sezonu 2007/08, który zakończył jednak już we Francji, w Monaco, gdzie przeprowadził się w styczniu. W kolejnym roku grał na wypożyczeniu w koszulce Fiorentiny, a tego lata powrócił do Turynu. Po spędzeniu okresu przygotowawczego z drużyną Ferrary Almiron znów zmienił otoczenie. Za kilka dni rozpocznie nowy sezon w trykocie Bari. 120px|right *Rekordowa liczba sprzedanych karnetów :18 712 - tylu kibiców wykupiło karnety na domowe spotkania Juventusu w rozpoczynającym się w niedziele sezonie. Na Stadio Olimpico to rekordowy wynik, który w porównaniu z sezonem poprzednim został pobity o 283 wejściówki. Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o zakończeniu sprzedaży karnetów. Pozostała pula pojedynczych biletów będzie do nabycia w stadionowych kasach. Działacze klubu zablokowali także sprzedaż kart kibica. *Primavera w półfinale :Od trzech dni piłkarze Primavery przebywają w Rzymie, gdzie biorą udział w młodzieżowym turnieju "Tirreno e Sport". W pierwszym spotkaniu podopieczni Luciano Bruniego przegrali z rówieśnikami z Romy 1:2. Aby myśleć o awansie do półfinału, w drugim spotkaniu Bianconeri musieli pokonać Inter. Zremisowali, ale... i tak wygrali i awansowali. Mimo dwóch goli zawodników Juventusu mecz zakończył się remisem 1:1. Najpierw do siatki Nerazzurrich trafił Iago Falque, później do własnej bramki piłkę skierował Abdoulaye Bamba. Remis oznaczał dla Juventinich porażkę, odpadnięcie z turnieju i szansę na awans dla Interu, który w ostatnim meczu musiał pokonać Romę. Mediolańczycy byli zadowoleni z remisu, jednak jak się później okazało, ich radość była przedwczesna. Wszystko za sprawą nowego szkoleniowca Primavery Nerazzurrich, Fulvio Pei, który w meczu przeciwko Bianconerim dokonał... pięciu zmian. Regulamin przewidywał tylko trzy, dlatego sprawa została przekazana do rozpatrzenia przez komitet organizacyjny. Komitet uznał, że zachowanie Interu było w stosunku do Juventusu nie fair-play i przyznał turyńczykom walkowera, weryfikując wynik meczu na 3:0. Zaliczka "bramkowa" z tego spotkania okazała się wystarczająca. Inter pokonał Romę 1:0, jednak ze względu na najgorszy bilans bramkowy i tak zajął ostatnie miejsce w grupie. Bianconeri pierwsze, dzięki czemu w półfinale zmierzą się z piłkarzami Lazio. 120px|right *Piłkarze trenują w upale :Na kilkadziesiąt godzin przed rozpoczęciem nowego sezonu piłkarze Juventusu ciężko trenują. Wczorajszy poranek w Vinovo był wyjątkowo upalny, co mimo wszystko nie przeszkodziło rzecz jasna w realizacji zaplanowanego programu treningowego. Do grupy Bianconerich dołączyli już Camoranesi i Chiellini, co stanowi dobrą prognozę na nadchodzący weekend. Indywidualny tok ćwiczeń realizowali za to Del Piero, Zebina i Tiago, którzy też powracają do zdrowia. Na sali gimnastycznej pozostał Giovinco. We Francji terapii poddawany jest Sissoko. Po fazie rozgrzewki drużyna Juventusu realizowała pod okiem Dodo Sormaniego ćwiczenia techniczne. Pod koniec sesji Massimiliano Maddaloni czuwał nad ćwiczeniami schematów ofensywnych. Na dzisiaj zaplanowana jest konferencja prasowa, w której udział weźmie Alessandro Del Piero. Rozpocznie się ona o 12:30, transmisję tradycyjnie przeprowadzi stacja Juventus Channel. *Cannavaro: czas na ponowne zwycięstwa :Po przegranym meczu z Milanem wywiadu dziennikarzom Sky udzielił obrońca Juventusu, Fabio Cannavaro. I mimo że wynik korzystny dla Bianconerich wcale nie był, to jednak powody do radości, jak się okazuje, są. Diego pokazał się jako piłkarz idealnie pasujący do naszego stylu gry. Rozegraliśmy wspaniały mecz. Zarząd wiele zainwestował w to mercato, po trzech latach nadchodzi czas, kiedy znowu chcemy świętować wielkie zwycięstwa ze swoimi kibicami. Korzystając z okazji, kapitan reprezentacji narodowej Włoch nie omieszkał także odnieść się do słów Silvio Berlusconiego, który stwierdził niedawno, że we Włoszech powinno się ograniczyć do pewnego stopnia wydatki związane z opłacaniem piłkarzy. Podobnie, jak ma to miejsce z Stanach Zjednoczonych. Cannavaro ma na ten temat odmienne zdanie. Być może Berlusconi miał tu na myśli pensje zawodników Milanu. W rzeczywistości to nie jest takie proste, jak się zdaje. Także piłkarze zdają sobie sprawę, że obecnie ekonomia światowa znajduje się w trudnym momencie. Pewnym jest jednak, że obniżka naszych pensji nie rozwiąże wszystkich problemów, jakie towarzyszą calcio. Jeśli już chcieć obniżać nasze zarobki, to należałoby także przyjrzeć się szeregowi innych rzeczy, na wejściówkach na stadion poczynając. Na sam koniec Fabio stanowczo zaprzeczył, jakoby zmiana hymnu narodowego Włoch była dobrym pomysłem. Nie mam najmniejszych zastrzeżeń do naszego obecnego hymnu, śpiewam go zawsze podczas największych uroczystości. Także za granicą wywołuje pozytywne emocje. Koniec końców, każdy ma przecież prawo do własnych myśli, ale żeby nie doceniać hymnu.... 120px|right *Del Piero celuje w scudetto i występ na mistrzostwach :Ikona Starej Damy, Alessandro Del Piero wyjawił swoje ambicje na nadchodzący sezon. Popularny 'Pinturicchio' chce zdobyć scudetto i wystąpić na przyszłorocznych Mistrzostwach Świata w RPA. W wywiadzie dla Sky Sport 24 wyjawił: Entuzjazm i pasja to fundament każdej pracy. Urodziłem się z marzeniem by zostać piłkarzem i udało mi się to. Scudetto i mistrzostwa świata to dwa cele, które idą w parze, razem z wyborami Lippiego. Z pewnością mogę powrócić do kadry narodowej poprzez Juventus. Musimy utrzymać koncentrację na wysokim poziomie, mamy wspaniałą drużynę i chcemy wygrać. *Marchisio optymistą przed zbliżającym się sezonem :Pomocnik Juventusu, Claudio Marchisio (na zdjęciu, po prawej) jest przekonany, że jego drużyna ma wszystko, by świetnie spisać się w rozpoczynającym się w przyszły weekend sezonie Serie A. Jego pewność wynika z postawy i wyników drużyny w okresie przygotowawczym: Okres przygotowawczy został dobrze przepracowany - powiedział w wywiadzie dla sportmediaset.it. Dotarliśmy do finału Pucharu Pokoju, wygraliśmy Trofeo TIM, a Puchar Berlusconiego przegraliśmy dopiero w rzutach karnych, gdzie graliśmy dobrze, szczególnie w pierwszej połowie, w drugiej dało znać o sobie zmęczenie. Nawiązując dalej do wczorajszego pojedynku, dodał: Jesteśmy usatysfakcjonowani po tym spotkaniu, ponieważ zrobiliśmy to, o co prosił nas trener. Nie gramy już systemem 4-4-2, który był w pewnym sensie dla nas tradycyjny, gdyż używaliśmy go w kilku poprzednich sezonach. Początkowo natrafialiśmy na pewne trudności, ale pracowaliśmy ciężko i efekty są widoczne. 120px|right *Diego zadowolony ze swojego występu :Wciąż mówi mieszanką portugalskiego, hiszpańskiego i włoskiego, ale nie przeszkadza mu to na boisku. Diego, w swoim drugim występie, oczarował kibiców. Scudetto? Juventus zawsze jest w gronie faworytów, ale nie można zapominać o innych zespołach. Nie interesuje mnie jednak Inter, czy Milan, musimy myśleć tylko o tym, by dobrze prezentować się na boisku. Puchar Berlusconiego? Mecze takie jak ten, z takim przeciwnikiem jak Milan, na takim stadionie robią ogromne wrażenie. Udało mi się zdobyć gola i miałem nadzieję, że będzie to gol zwycięski. Niestety, stało się inaczej, ale i tak jestem zadowolony z tego występu. *Amauri: Jesteśmy silniejsi niż w zeszłym sezonie :Amauri w rozmowie ze Sky Sports przyznał, że jego zdaniem wczorajszy mecz z Milanem nie odzwierciedla prawdziwej siły Juventusu. To był piękny mecz. Pomimo tego, że przegraliśmy, myślę że pozostawiliśmy po sobie dobre wrażenie, a i nie można zapominać, że zwycięzcę wyłoniły dopiero rzuty karne. Myślę, że w tym spotkaniu było widać, że jesteśmy dużo lepsi niż w zeszłym sezonie. Melo dodał naszej grze dużo jakości i kreatywności, a gdy dołączy do niego Sissoko, będziemy mieli także odpowiednią siłę. Wszyscy mamy nadzieję, że ten sezon będzie piękniejszy od poprzedniego i jesteśmy przekonani, że tę nadzieję zrealizujemy. Reprezentacja? Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, zostanę obywatelem Włoch we wrześniu, co ostatecznie zakończy tę operę mydlaną. 120px|right *Gigli: Widziałem piękne Juve i świetny Milan :Puchar im. L. Berlusconiego ponownie pozostaje w Mediolanie, nie martwi to jednak specjalnie prezydenta Gigliego. Widziałem piękne Juve i świetny Milan. Puchar im. Berlusconiego to piłkarskie święto, a gra przeciw Rossonerrim to zawsze przyjemność. Oczywiście, nikt nie lubi przegrywać, dlatego też postaramy się tego unikać w potyczkach ligowych. Diego? Udowodnił, że poczyniliśmy świetny ruch, ściągając go. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zobaczę go grającego wespół z Alexem. *Ferrara: Remis był sprawiedliwy :Po złamaniu klątwy Trofeo Tim wygląda na to, że teraz to Puchar Berlusconiego będzie tym "feralnym" trofeum dla Juve. Po raz szósty z rzędu puchar powędrował wczoraj do rąk Rossonerich. Okazuje się jednak, że nie sam puchar jest tym, na co najbardziej zwracał uwagę Ciro Ferrara (na zdjęciu). Trener Starej Damy pilnie obserwował kondycję swoich podopiecznych na kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem nowego sezonu. Mecz z Milanem pozwolił mu wysnuć konstruktywne wnioski. Przyjechaliśmy tu po zwycięstwo, więc szkoda, że przegraliśmy w karnych - powiedział po meczu. Wynik po 90 minutach gry był sprawiedliwy dla obu stron, dlatego możemy odejść z podniesionymi czołami. Cieszę się, że znów mam do dyspozycji Diego, zwłaszcza, że to był dopiero jego drugi mecz. Chłopak ma niesamowite umiejętności, w bardzo bystry sposób uwalnia się spod krycia, ma świetną technikę i jest mocny fizycznie, nawet jeśli nie był dzisiaj w swojej najwyższej formie. Tego wieczoru trzymaliśmy się nieźle mimo dokuczliwego gorąca. Myślę, że zagraliśmy w porządku. 120px|right *Puchar Berlusconiego: Milan-Juventus 1:1 (5:4 k.) :W Pucharze Berlusconiego piłkarze Ciro Ferrary w regulaminowym czasie gry zremisowali z AC Milanem 1:1, o zwycięstwie zadecydowały rzuty karne, w których Bianconeri okazali się słabsi i przegrali 5:4. Bramkę dla Bianconerich zdobyli Diego, a dla Milanu Pato. :AC Milan-Juventus Turyn-Inter Mediolan 1:1 :0:1 Diego 28' :1:1 Pato 69' :Karne dla Milanu: Pirlo, Ronaldinho, Boriello, Inzaghi, Thiago Silva :Karne dla Juventusu: Iago (o), Trezeguet, Felipe Melo, Marchisio, Amauri :(o) - niestrzelony rzut karny :Milan: Storari - Zambrotta, Nesta, Thiago Silva, Jankulovski (71' Antonini) - Flamini, Pirlo, Gattuso (60' Abate) - Ronaldinho - Pato (78' Inzaghi), Huntelaar (60' Boriello) :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera (61' Zebina), Cannavaro, Legrottaglie, De Ceglie (46' Molinaro) - Salihamidzic (82' Poulsen), Felipe Melo, Marchisio - Diego (73' Iago) - Trezeguet, Iaquinta (46' Amauri) *Amauri: Wygramy wszystko! :Napastnik Juve Amauri wypowiedział się dla La Gazzetta dello Sport w sprawie przyszłego sezonu i o sobie. - Marcelo Lippi powiedział, że jeżeli odbiorę włoski paszport, to od razu powoła mnie do reprezentacji. To dla mnie wielki zaszczyt. Jestem tylko zawodnikiem Juve. Jestem szczęśliwy. Gram dobrze i drużyna gra dobrze. Czujemy się świetnie i jesteśmy gotowi. Mamy mentalność zwycięzców, taką właśnie wbija nam nasz trener, Ferrara. Amauri wypowiedział się również o Interze. - Inter nadal jest silny. Nawet bez Zlatana. Ale my się wzmocniliśmy i to oni powinni nas się bać, nie my ich! - podkreślił. Powiedział również kilka słów o Juve. - Wspaniali zawodnicy dołączyli do Juve. Ciesze się, że za moimi plecami będzie grał Diego. To świetny piłkarz. Felipe Melo i Fabio Cannavaro to również ogromne wzmocnienia. Musimy wygrać Scudetto i spróbować Champions League, wygramy wszystko! - zakończył. 120px|right *Iago zostanie wypożyczony do Bari? :Dziennikarze La Stampa podali dzisiaj rano informację, z której wynika, że młody piłkarz Juventusu, Iago, zostanie wypożyczony na rok do Bari, gdzie może powędrować też lada chwila Argentyńczyk Almiron. Iago nieźle zaprezentował się podczas rozgrywek Trofeo Tim, gdzie asystował przy jednej z bramek Amauriego. Młody piłkarz ma spore ambicje. Podoba mi się gra na pozycji cofniętego napastnika - powiedział. Konkurencji na tej pozycji jednak nie brakuje. Najbardziej doświadczony jest Del Piero, Diego co prawda dopiero co dołączył do naszej drużyny, ale moim zdaniem jest jeszcze lepszy niż Kaka. Jest jeszcze Giovinco, który niebawem stanie się gwiazdą. *Ferrara i Leonardo o dzisiejszym meczu :Przed dzisiejszym meczem dwóch wielkich drużyn - Juventusu i Milanu - głos zabrali trenerzy obu zespołów: Ciro Ferrara i Leonardo. Obaj przyznają, że chcą zdobyć Puchar Berlusconiego i że liczy się dla nich tylko zwycięstwo. Na konferencji prasowej w Milanello Leonardo powiedział o dzisiejszym meczu: Właściwa postawa drużyny to coś, co czyni różnicę. Liczy się również moja osobista motywacja. Do tego bez wątpienia pomaga dążenie do ciągłego ulepszania gry. Nieraz nie jest łatwo znaleźć motywację, ale musimy mieć wszyscy wspólny cel, bo to motywuje najbardziej. W tym meczu w końcu będę miał do dyspozycji większą część podstawowej drużyny. Czy Ciro Ferrara podchodzi do dzisiejszego meczu bardziej spokojnie niż kolega po fachu z Milanu? Ja nigdy nie jestem spokojny. Obaj z Leonardo siedzimy na ławkach trenerskich dwóch wielkich klubów. Spotkałem się z nim w trakcie urlopu, potem na spotkaniu w ramach Trofeo Tim. To inteligentny facet i choć jego ekipa przechodzi przez niełatwy okres, jestem pewien, że już tego wieczora zobaczymy zupełnie inny zespół, walczący o to trofeum. 120px|right *Powołani na Puchar Berlusconiego :Dzień przed meczem z Milanem trener Bianconerich, Ciro Ferrara podał listę zawodników powołanych do walki o Puchar Berlusconiego. W porównaniu ze spotkaniami o TrofeoTIM, pomijając zawodników Primavery, w kadrze zabraknie Caceresa, Chielliniego i Tiago. Do kadry wracają natomiast Del Piero, Diego, Marchisio, Trezeguet i Zebina. Lista powołanych: 1 Buffon, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Cannavaro, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 15 Zebina, 17 Trezeguet, 18 Poulsen, 19 Molinaro, 21 Grygera, 23 Ariaudo, 28 Diego, 29 De Ceglie, 33 Legrottaglie *Buffon: zwycięstwa cieszą :Pierwszy turniej Trofeo Tim pod wodzą trenera Ferrary przyniósł też dla Juventusu pierwsze zwycięstwo w tych rozgrywkach. Bramkarz Starej Damy, Gianluigi Buffon, nie kryje zadowolenia tym faktem i jednocześnie ma nadzieję, że ów sukces wniesie nie tylko kolejny puchar do kolekcji, lecz także pozytywne nastawienie na nadchodzący sezon. W wywiadzie dla Sky Sport Gigi powiedział: Zawsze czerpię frajdę ze zwycięstw, a w ostatnim czasie dzieje się to dość często. W końcu złamaliśmy tabu i wygraliśmy ten turniej. Zwycięstwa zawsze mają zbawienny wpływ na drużynę, pomagają rozwinąć się jeszcze bardziej i polepszają morale. Ale nawet jeśli wynik starcia Juventus-ekipy z Mediolanu wynosi 2-0 na korzyść Bianconerich, to Buffon i tak nie zapomina, z kim przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć w nadchodzącym sezonie. Widziałem wczoraj dobry zespół Interu. Myślę, że wciąż są o krok przed całą resztą, ale ufam jednocześnie, że w najbliższym czasie ulegnie to zmianie. 120px|right *Zaccardo w Juve? :Włodarze Juve sami przyznali, że dla nich okienko transferowe się skończyło. Jednak to chyba nie była do końca prawda, ponieważ na ich oku znalazł się boczny obrońca Wolfsburga, Christian Zaccardo. Jak podaje Sky Sport 24 Secco i spółka zaczęli negocjacje w sprawie włoskiego obrońcy z Niemieckim klubem. Kiedy nie udało się sprowadzić do Juve Włocha, Fabio Gorsso zarząd znalazł nowego zawodnika na cel. Stał się nim właśnie obrońca z niemieckiej ligi. Ponoć sam trener Wilków Armin Veh nie ma w planach na nowy sezon włoskiego gracza co na pewno ułatwi transfer. Christian Zaccardo do mistrza Niemiec dołączył zeszłego lata z Palermo. *Ranieri rozwiąże kontrakt z Juventusem :Juventus Turyn i Claudio Ranieri doszli do porozumienia w sprawie rozwiązania kontraktu, co oznacza, że klub ostatecznie zdecydował się wypłacić Włochowi odszkodowanie. Nie wiadomo jednak na jaką kwotę będzie ono opiewać. Były szkoleniowiec Starej Damy ponoć jest w pełni usatysfakcjonowany i już za jakiś czas ponownie zasiądzie na ławce trenerskiej. Od stycznia Ranieri najprawdopodobniej poprowadzi Zenit Sankt Petersburg. Oficjalnie ile były szkoleniowiec zarobi za rozwiązanie kontraktu nie dowiemy się nigdy, ale jak informuje włoska prasa chodzi o kwotę, która była zawarta w klauzuli umowy. Gdyby władze Bianconerich nie zdecydowały się na zwolnienie Ranieriego i zatrudnienie Ciro Ferrary, wówczas pracowałby on w stolicy Piemontu do 30 czerwca 2010 roku. 120px|right *Amauri: Widać efekty pracy :Wczoraj wieczorem piłkarze Juventusu zmierzyli się w towarzyskim turnieju ze swoimi głównymi rywalami w walce o scudetto - Interem i Milanem. Z obydwu tych konfrontacji Bianconeri wyszli zwycięsko. Ciro Ferrara nie krył zadowolenia po wywalczeniu pierwszego w historii Trofeo Tim. Wyniki cieszą, ale i postawa zespołu. To był solidnie przepracowany miesiąc - stwierdził szkoleniowiec. Zadowolony był także król strzelców turnieju, Amauri. Spośród piątki Brazylijczyków biorących udział w rozgrywkach zaprezentował się zdecydowanie najlepiej. Zagraliśmy całkiem nieźle i udało się wygrać. Mamy jednak świadomość, że jeszcze wiele elementów gry jest do poprawy. Zwycięstwa są efektem naszej ciężkiej pracy i dobrze wróżą na przyszłość - skomentował napastnik Starej Damy. W poniedziałek przed piłkarzami Juve ostatni sparing z Milanem. W przyszłą niedzielę już w ramach rozgrywek Serie A Bianconeri zmierzą się z Chievo. *Ferrara dumny z piłkarzy :Ciro Ferrara był szczęśliwy z pierwszego zdobytego pucharu, ale przede wszystkim z tego jak zaprezentowała się jego drużyna. Jestem bardzo zadowolony, zagraliśmy bardzo dobrze przeciwko obu drużynom, więc mamy prawo być usatysfakcjonowani. Inter sprawił nam wiele problemów, wciąż są bardzo, bardzo silni. Mieliśmy dużo szczęścia w rzutach karnych, dzięki czemu udało się wygrać. Następnie dni spędzimy na zrewidowaniu naszych występów i poprawianiu niektórych elementów gry. Jestem zadowolony z tego miesiąca przygotowań, zespół spisał się naprawdę dobrze, co pozwala nam optymistycznie patrzeć w przyszłość. 120px|right *Trofeo TIM dla Juve! :Juventus Turyn pierwszy raz w historii zdobył Trofeo TIM. Turniej ten jest rozgrywany od dziewięciu lat i dopiero teraz podopieczni Ciro Ferrary go zdobyli. W pierwszym meczu Trofeo TIM podopieczni Ciro Ferrary w regulaminowym czasie gry zremisowali z Interem Mediolan 1:1, o zwycięstwie zadecydowały rzuty karne, w których Bianconeri okazali się lepsi i wygrali 6:5. Bramkę dla Bianconerich zdobył Amauri, a dla Interu Motta. W 40 minucie Iaquinta nie wykorzystał rzutu karnego po faulu na Amaurim. :Juventus Turyn-Inter Mediolan 1:1 :0:1 Motta 26' :1:1 Amauri 44' :Karne dla Juventusu: Salihamidzic, Grygera, Felipe Melo, Poulsen (o), Amauri, Iaquinta, Legrottaglie :Karne dla Interu: Milito, Balotelli, Chivu, Motta, Samuel (o), Vieira, Santon (o) :(o) - niestrzelony rzut karny :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Cannavaro, Molinaro - Salihamidzic, Felipe Melo, Poulsen - Tiago - Amauri, Iaquinta :Inter: Julio Cesar - Santon, Samuel, Materazzi, Chivu - Cambiasso (35' Krhin), Vieira, Motta - Stankovic (45' Balotelli) - Quaresma (42' Rivas), Mancini (36' Milito) :Żółte kartki: Melo 27' (Juventus) oraz Stankovic 27' (Inter) :Czerwone kartki: Materazzi 37' (Inter) ---- :W drugim meczu Trofeo TIM podopieczni Ciro Ferrary wygrali z AC Milanem 0:2. Bramki dla Bianconerich zdobyli Amauri i Iaquinta. :AC Milan-Juventus Turyn 0:2 :0:1 Amauri 14' :0:2 Iaquinta 32' :Milan: Roma - Oddo, Nesta (14' Onyewu), Favalli, Antonini - Abate, Flamini, Gattuso (21' Ikande) - Ronaldinho (7' Di Gennaro (44' Verdi)) - Pato (24' Zigoni), Huntelaar (13' Inzaghi) :Juventus: Manninger - Caceres, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Salihamidzic - Felipe Melo, Mazzone, Poulsen (28' De Ceglie) - Iago - Iaquinta (43' G. Giovinco), Amauri (34' Immobile) :Żółte kartki: Onyewu 28' (Milan) oraz Legrottaglie 41' (Juventus) *Ferrara: Z Zanettim było tak... :Wyprowadzka Cristiano Zanettiego do Fiorentiny zaskoczyła wielu, nawet niektórych piłkarzy Juventusu. Na temat ten wypowiadał się już Alessio Secco, po czym zbulwersowany jego wypowiedzią Zanetti opowiedział prasie swoją wersję wydarzeń. Jak o całym tym zajściu mówi trener Juve, Ciro Ferrara? Oddajmy mu głos. Ferrara za pośrednictwem oficjalnej strony internetowej Juventusu odsłonił kulisy sprawy ze swojego punktu widzenia. Kiedy spotkałem się z kierownictwem klubu, dostałem jasną informację, że Zanetti będzie jednym z tych, na których będę mógł liczyć w nowym sezonie - zaczął Ciro. Podczas obozu przygotowawczego Cristiano udzielał się naprawdę znacząco, byłem bardzo zadowolony z jego postawy. W zeszłym tygodniu piłkarz wziął mnie na bok i zapytał, czego może się spodziewać w nowym sezonie jeśli chodzi o linię pomocy. Powiedziałem mu otwarcie, że transfer Felipe Melo na pewno podniesie konkurencję w tej formacji, ale zapewniłem, że znajdzie się miejsce dla każdego. Zanetti wydawał się być zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi, ale potem poszedł porozmawiać jeszcze z Alessio Secco. Potem zachowywał się już zupełnie inaczej. Sytuacja zmieniła się na tyle diametralnie, że zawodnik poprosił mnie, żebym nie powoływał go na mecz z Villarrealem. Na koniec dodał: Mówię o tym wszystkim tylko dlatego, że uważam, że słuszne jest, jeśli ktoś bierze odpowiedzialność za to, co mówi i robi. 120px|right *Mourinho: To nie będzie prawdziwy Inter :Przed rozpoczęciem corocznych rozgrywek Trofeo Tim trener Interu, Jose Mourinho, zdaje się wypowiadać nieco asekuracyjnie. Portugalczyk uprzedza, że z powodu absencji niektórych piłkarzy dzisiejszego wieczora nie zagra "prawdziwy Inter". Pescara czeka. Dzisiaj wieczorem Juventus, Milan i Inter zmierzą się ze sobą, jak co roku. Nerazzurri będą reprezentowani między innymi przez swoich młodych piłkarzy. Mecze, jakie zostały ostatnio rozegrane w kadrach narodowych nie pozwalają mi na to, by mieć do dyspozycji drużynę, jaką chciałbym mieć dzisiejszego wieczora - powiedział Mourinho. Z tej okazji będziemy mieć okazję ku temu, by dać możliwość gry niektórym młodym piłkarzom, by sprawdzić ich możliwości w meczach z ważnymi przeciwnikami. Zagrają też ci, którzy nie są aż tak wyeksploatowani albo nie grali w meczu z Lazio, na przykład Materazzi, Samuel, Vieira, Mancini i Quaresma. *Buffon: Nie zapominajmy o innych :Napastnik Juventusu, Amauri ujawnił, że w ciągu miesiąca otrzyma włoski paszport. Zdaniem klubowego kolegi Amauriego, Gianluigiego Buffona były gwiazdor Palermo jest bardzo podekscytowany tą wiadomością. 29-letni Amauri został zignorowany przez trenera reprezentacji Brazylii, co oznacza, że może występować w barwach włoskiej drużyny. - Jestem pewien, że Amauri wejdzie do drużyny z wielkim entuzjazmem - wyjaśnił Buffon dla Sky Sports. - Dziennikarze mogą wywrzeć na nim presję, ale ważne jest to, że wybrał naszą reprezentację. Jednakże, Buffon podkreślił, że Azzurri posiadają kilku zdolnych napastników. - Nie wolno nam zapominać o innych piłkarzach, takich jak Luca Toni i Alberto Gilardino - zakończył. 120px|right *Piłkarze Juve trenują w Vinovo :Po "rodzinnym" meczu w Villar Perosa piłkarze Juventusu powrócili do treningów. 11 piłkarzy realizowało plan ćwiczeń pd okiem Andrei Scanavino. Pracowali Manninger i Chimenti oraz Caceres, Legrottaglie, Molinaro, Marrone, Iago, Del Piero, Amauri i Trezeguet. Diego i De Ceglie w dalszym ciągu realizowali indywidualny program treningów pod czujnym okiem profesora Gaudino. Następnie razem z Maddalonim i Sormanim skupili się na ćwiczeniach z piłką. Kontuzjowani Zebina i Giovinco zostali na sali gimnastycznej razem z Sergio Almironem, który również doznał urazu. Badania wykazały uraz pierwszego stopnia mięśni lewego uda, co zaowocuje dla niego przerwą w grze oscylującą wokół 20 dni. Od dzisiaj drużyna Juve będzie znów w komplecie. Do Vinovo wrócą piłkarze powołani do reprezentacji i wszyscy stawią się na popołudniowej sesji treningowej, zaplanowanej na godzinę 18:00. Półtorej godziny wcześniej zaplanowana jest konferencja prasowa, transmitowana na antenie Juventus Channel, w której weźmie udział David Trezeguet. Jutro z kolei ekipa Bianconerich uda się do Pescary, gdzie wieczorem na Stadio Adriatico zmierzy się w ramach Trofeo TIM z Interem i Milanem. *Blanc na placu budowy nowego stadionu :Trwają prace nad wznoszeniem nowego stadionu Juventusu w Turynie oraz nowego centrum sportowego w Vinovo. Wczoraj Jean-Claude Blanc odwiedził oba miejsca, żeby sprawdzić, jak się rzeczy mają. Francuzowi towarzyszył inżynier Riccardo Abrate, odpowiedzialny za inwestycje Juventusu w nieruchomości, architekt Griffith, kierownicy prac na nowym obiekcie oraz profesor Ossola. Blanc udał się najpierw na plac budowy stadionu, gdzie po etapie rozbiórki starego obiektu rozpoczęto pierwszą fazę wznoszenia nowego obiektu. Położone są już fundamenty pod filary wspierające konstrukcję stadionu, widoczne są już też podwaliny wschodniej trybuny. Następnie Blanc udał się do Vinovo, gdzie mógł obserwować wyraźny postęp prac nad rozbudową centrum sportowego Juventusu. Po tym, jak odwiedziłem plac budowy nowego stadionu, byłem pod wrażeniem jakości prac, które realizowane są zgodnie z planem - stwierdził dyrektor turyńskiego klubu. Firmy budowlane robią wszystko, co w ich mocy, by oddać nam nowy obiekt na czas, tak, byśmy mogli zacząć grać na nowym boisku począwszy od sezonu 2011/2012. Obserwowanie pierwszej fazy budowy to bardzo emocjonujące doświadczenie. Myślę, że kibice naszej drużyny powinni wiedzieć, że ja też nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będziemy mogli już przekroczyć próg naszego nowego 'domu'. Blanc następnie skierował swoją uwagę na centrum szkoleniowe: Rozbudowa centrum treningowego w Vinovo również przebiega bez zarzutu - stwierdził. W ciągu kilku miesięcy wszyscy piłkarze Juventusu, od młodzików po seniorów, będą mogli trenować w tych samych obiektach. To bardzo ważny krok naprzód dla szkółki piłkarskiej Juve, ponieważ pozwoli wszystkim zawodnikom sektora młodzieżowego bardziej zintegrować się z doświadczonymi piłkarzami pierwszego składu. Poza tym centrum treningowe będzie mogło gościć publiczność zarówno podczas zajęć pierwszej drużyny, jak i ekipy młodych piłkarzy. To bardzo ważny postęp, pokazujący, że chcemy być coraz bliżej naszych kibiców. 120px|right *Towarzysko: Szwajcaria-Włochy 0:0 :Fabio Cannavaro jest od dziś samodzielnym rekordzistą pod względem liczby występów we włoskiej kadrze, lecz jego koledzy nie byli w stanie uczcić jubileuszu zwycięstwem tylko remisując 0:0 ze Szwajcarią i nie zdobywając bramki w już trzecim kolejnym spotkaniu. Złożona dziś w dużej mierze z byłych lub obecnych zawodników Juventusu Turyn włoska kadra prowadzona przez byłego trenera Starej Damy Marcello Lippiego wybiegła na murawę stadionu w Bazylei żądna krwi po nieudanym występie w Pucharze Konfederacji, w którym odpadła już po fazie grupowej. W kadrze po raz 127. wystąpił dziś Fabio Cannavaro przechodząc tym samym do historii włoskiej reprezentacji jako zawodnik, który aktualnie ma na koncie najwięcej występów w niej. Już w 13. minucie gry aktualnych mistrzów świata na prowadzenie mógł wyprowadzić Criscito, ale utracie gola w dobrym stylu zapobiegł Diego Benaglio. Chwilę później jeszcze bliżej szczęścia był Gilardino, jednak wynik wciąż nie ulegał zmianie. W 15. minucie dobry okres gry Włochów starał się przypieczętować bramką debiutujący dziś w kadrze Marchisio, jednak ponownie wysoką klasę udowodnił Benaglio. W 31. minucie po okresie bardziej wyrównanej gry kolejnej kontuzji w ostatnich miesiącach doznał Mauro Camoranesi, którego na boisku musiał zastąpić pomocnik Udinese Calcio Simone Pepe. Już kilka chwil później naprawdę bliscy szczęścia byli Szwajcarzy, którzy po błędzie Chielliniego w defensywie byli o centymetry od zdobycia bramki, jednak futbolówka po strzale Barnetty trafiła tylko w poprzeczkę. W 40. minucie atomowym uderzeniem sygnał do podniesienia się z kolan dał jeszcze Szwajcarom Inler, ale wynik po pierwszej połowie pozostawał niezmienny. Po zmianie stron brakowało już tak wielu klarownych sytuacji do zdobycia bramek, a we włoskiej kadrze co chwilę dochodziło do zmian zawodników. W 61. minucie gry mistrzowie świata mieli już na boisku pięciu nowych graczy, podczas gdy Szwajcarzy wciąż nie dokonali żadnej zmiany, stąd też Italia optycznie wyglądała na dużo świeższą drużynę. Z przewagi nie wynikało jednak nic i do końca spotkania żadnej z drużyn nie udało się trafić do siatki rywali, kończąc pojedynek rozczarowującym remisem 0:0. Dla Włochów to trzecie kolejne spotkanie bez strzelonej bramki. *Giovinco kontuzjowany :Problem z mięśniami uda spowodował, że Sebastian Giovinco nie wystąpił we wczorajszym meczu pierwszej drużyny Juve z Primaverą i będzie pauzował jeszcze przez kilka tygodni. W wywiadzie dla Juventus Channel Atomowa Mrówka wyjaśnia co się stało: Myślałem, że to nic poważnego, a czeka mnie około dwudziestodniowa lub nawet dłuższa przerwa w grze. Chciałem się trochę wzmocnić i to spowodowało ten problem, przez który będę musiał odpocząć przez dwa tygodnie i dopiero potem zacznę odrębny trening. Mecz w Villar? W przeszłości kilka razy miałem okazję w nim grać, ale w Primaverze, a teraz jestem w pierwszej drużynie. Można powiedzieć, że czas biegnie także dla nas. Młodszym kolegom, którzy wystąpili wczoraj na boisku życzę, aby szybko czynili jak największe postępy w grze. Na koniec Seba złożył gratulacje z powodu powołania do reprezentacji narodowej swojemu koledze z drużyny, a zarazem wielkiemu przyjacielowi, Claudio Marchisio: Jestem zadowolony z tego powodu. Zasłużył na to powołanie. Tutaj nikt nikomu nic nie podarował. Życzę mu dużo szczęścia. 120px|right *Poulsen: Ciesze się, że zostaję :Po transferze Cristiano Zanettiego do Fiorentiny zmieniła się sytuacja Christiana Poulsena, który przez co najmniej najbliższy rok ma zostać w Turynie. Będący obecnie na zgrupowaniu reprezentacji narodowej Duńczyk w wywiadzie dla La Gazzetta dello Sport skomentował tą decyzję zarządu i sztabu trenerskiego: Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy. Zadzwonili do mnie i powiedzieli, że transfer Zanettiego dużo zmienił. Teraz stanowię część drużyny i liczą na mnie. To był dla mnie trudny okres, ale za wszelką cenę chciałem zostać, aby móc pokazać ile naprawdę jestem wart. *Ferrara: Jak zawsze emocjonalnie :Ciro Ferrara, który kiedyś brał udział w meczach w Villar Perosa jako piłkarz, a obecnie jako trener, widzi jedną rzecz, która w domu Angellich zawsze pozostaje niezmienna. Jak zawsze było bardzo emocjonalnie. Byłem tu jako zawodnik, jako osoba odpowiedzialna za sektor młodzieżowy, a teraz jako szkoleniowiec. To ważna tradycja, którą chcemy podtrzymać przez wiele lat. Mimo, że było to tylko spotkanie towarzyskie, trenerowi Juve bardzo zależało na zwycięstwie. Nie zaczęliśmy najlepiej, straciliśmy przecież bramkę. Popełniliśmy parę błędów, które na tym etapie są zrozumiałe. W drugiej połowie zagraliśmy lepiej i kontrolowaliśmy mecz. Musimy pracować, by być gotowi na początek sezonu. Chciałbym pogratulować Pessotto, Castagniniemu i Bruniemu świetnej roboty, jaką wykonują. Diego był oblegany przez kibiców, którzy prosili go o autograf. Liczę, że niedługo zobaczymy go na boisku. Diego leczy obecnie uraz, którego nabawił się podczas przedsezonowego obozu i mam nadzieję, że niedługo dołączy do zespołu. Za 12 dni start Serie A. Chcemy już zacząć ligę. W międzyczasie zagramy parę ekscytujących pojedynków. W tej chwili gramy bardzo często, tego chcieliśmy, ale liczymy, że będziemy blisko idealnej kondycji na rozpoczęcie nowego sezonu. Na koniec Ferrara wypowiedział się na temat pochwał Johhna Elkanna. Jestem szczęśliwy i wdzięczny Elkannowi, ponieważ to ukryta mobilizacja i oznaka wiary we mnie od osoby, którą uważam za niezwykle ważną. 120px|right *Towarzysko: Juventus A - Juventus B 3:1 :W piątym sparingu przygotowującym do nowego sezonu podopieczni Ciro Ferrary wygrali z Juventusem B 3:1. Bramki dla Bianconerich zdobyli Trezeguet, Amauri i Paula, a dla Juventusu B Esposito. :Juventus Turyn-Juventus Turyn B 3:1 :0:1 Esposito 2' :1:1 Trezeguet 19' :2:1 Amauri 51' :3:1 Paula 73' *Rafinha nie trafi do Juventusu :Piłkarz Schalke 04, Rafinha, łączony ostatnio z Juventusem, marzy o grze w Champions League. Ostatnio w wywiadzie dla Calciomercato na temat jego przyszłości i powiązań z Juve wypowiedział się Naor Malaquias, agent dbający o jego interesy. Malaquias przyznał: Czytałem o tym, że Rafinha może trafić do Juventusu. Przyznaję, w przeszłości - jakieś kilka miesięcy temu - dyskutowaliśmy o takim rozwiązaniu, ostatecznie jednak skończyło się na niczym, a my nigdy nie wróciliśmy do tych rozmów. W tym momencie nie mamy kontaktu z żadnym innym klubem. 120px|right *Ferrara o meczu, Zanettim i Poulsenie :Po dwóch dniach odpoczynku ekipa Juve wróciła do pracy. Zgodnie z planem Bianconeri spotkali się w Vinovo, by po południu zrealizować program sesji treningowej, pierwszej i ostatniej przed dzisiejszym meczem w Villar Perosa. Zanim ekipa Starej Damy rozpoczęła ćwiczenia, Ciro Ferrara pojawił się przed kamerami Juventus Channel, by powiedzieć kilka słów zarówno o dzisiejszym spotkaniu, jak i o obecnej sytuacji drużyny, zwłaszcza o odejściu Zanettiego do Fiorentiny. Na samym początku zapewnił: Drużyna jest zdrowa, w dobrej kondycji i to mimo porażki z Villarrealem. Wynik tego meczu na pewno nie zburzy nam poczucia bezpieczeństwa i własnej wartości. Cały czas staramy się budować solidną drużynę, która ma trwać i walczyć o ważne cele. Dzisiaj po 17:00 ekipa Ferrary rozegra w Villar Perosa kolejny mecz. Grałem tam już jako piłkarz, pracowałem też jako osoba odpowiedzialna za sektor młodzieżowy. Teraz jadę tam jako trener, by zadebiutować w tej roli. Wycieczki do Villar zawsze są bardzo ekscytujące. Pamiętam swój pierwszy raz z 1994 roku. Tym razem pojedziemy tam bez piłkarzy, którzy są na zgrupowaniu reprezentacji. Mam do dyspozycji jedynie 13 piłkarzy, dlatego będę potrzebował wsparcia kilku graczy Primavery. Wśród nieobecnych będą też Momo Sissoko i Diego, którzy nie zagrają ze względów zdrowotnych, nie będzie też już Cristiano Zanettiego, który został sprzedany do Fiorentiny. Analizując sytuację kadrową Ferrara stwierdził: Sissoko nie zagra jeszcze przez miesiąc, ale Diego wróci do nas zdecydowanie szybciej. Zanetti miał szansę przeprowadzki do Fiorentiny i automatycznego przedłużenia swojego kontraktu. Ze swojej strony mogę powiedzieć, że nie mam zamiaru trzymania na siłę piłkarzy, którzy nie chcą tutaj być, nie zamierzam zmuszać ich do niczego wbrew ich woli. Mamy zmienników na tę pozycję, choćby dlatego, że w tej sytuacji na pewno zostanie z nami Poulsen. Christian zawsze do tej pory sumiennie przykładał się do treningów, osobiście nawet go chwaliłem za zaangażowanie podczas przygotowań w Pinzolo. *Buffon: przegrana Interu mnie nie cieszy :Wśród Juventinich przebywających obecnie na zgrupowaniu w Coverciano oprócz Marchisio jest także między innymi Gianluigi Buffon. I podobnie jak kolega z drużyny, także golkiper Starej Damy udzielił ostatnio krótkiego wywiadu dziennikarzom. Swojej uwagi nie kieruje jednak na sytuację związaną z transferem Zanettiego. Gigi skomentował sobotnią porażkę głównego ligowego rywala Bianconerich, Interu, w meczu o Super Puchar Włoch. Piłkarz Juventusu wydaje się jednak nie popadać w hurraoptymizm z powodu przegranej wroga, a raczej zachowywać nieco dystansu i rozwagi. Uważa, że jego zespół póki co nie znajduje się na tym samym poziomie przygotowań, co ekipa Mourinho, co tylko potwierdza wynik 1-4 ostatniego meczu z Villarrealem. Nie cieszy mnie klęska Interu. Nam wciąż jeszcze sporo brakuje do ich poziomu. Gorycz przegranej z Salerno już minęła. Tak jak powiedział trener, porażka w takim momencie zadziałała na nas w pewien sposób uzdrawiająco. Buffon powiedział także kilka słów o zmarłym w sobotę na atak serca obrońcy Espanyolu Barcelona - Danielu Jarque: Takie rzeczy zawsze utwierdzają w przekonaniu, że nigdy nie jest za dość ostrożności. Przyprawiają także o strach. Mam szczęście, że będąc bramkarzem, nie jestem narażony na tak duże wysiłki. Współczuję rodzinie, a zwłaszcza jego narzeczonej, która oczekuje ich dziecka. 120px|right *Nieoficjalnie: Zanetti odchodzi do Fiorentiny :Jak donoszą włoskie media, Fiorentina doszła do porozumienia z Juventusem w sprawie zakupu 32-letniego Cristiano Zanettiego. Weteran Serie A ma kosztować Toskańczyków circa 2 mln euro. Transfer potwierdził już Corvino - prezes Violi oraz Carlo Pallavicino - agent piłkarza. Fiorentina poszukiwała defensywnego pomocnika, żeby wypełnić lukę po stracie Felipe Melo i wygląda na to, że jest bardzo blisko zrealizowania tego planu. Cristiano ma już dziś stawić się we Florencji, by przejść testy medyczne i podpisać 3-letni kontrakt. Zanetti ma ogromne doświadczenie we włoskim futbolu, grał m.in. w Romie, Cagliari, Interze, a także... Fiorentinie, której barw bronił w latach 1993-1996 (rozgrywając 4 oficjalne spotkania w dorosłej drużynie). Oficjalny komunikat w sprawie spodziewany jest w ciągu najbliższych godzin. Włoskie media sugerują, że jednocześnie Poulsen zostaje zdjęty z rynku transferowego i będzie do dyspozycji trenera przez kolejny sezon. *Hazard w Juventusie? :Działacze Juventusu zainteresowali się ostatnio Hazardem. Nie chodzi jednak o grę w kasynie, lecz o młodziutkiego belgijskiego piłkarza – Edena Hazarda. Według Tuttosport dyrektor sportowy Starej Damy – Alessio Secco będzie musiał stanąć do walki o podpis utalentowanego gracza z innymi klubami, tj. Interem, Lazio i Chelsea. Hazard jest nominalnie ofensywnym pomocnikiem. Propozycja Bianconerich ma rzekomo opiewać na 7 milionów euro. Media donoszą, że w razie kontroferty ze strony Interu, działacze turyńskiego kluby są w stanie podbić ofertę. 120px|right *Rafinha in, Grygera out? :Wygląda na to, że Juventus nie zakończył poczynań w trwającym okienku transferowym i brazylijskiego szaleństwa, jakie ogarnęło działaczy Starej Damy. Kolejnym reprezentantem Canarinhos, który może dołączyć do kadry turyńskiego kolosa jest Rafinha – piłkarz Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen. Przyczynkiem do rozpoczęcia negocjacji może być paradoksalnie zainteresowanie Schalke - Christianem Poulsenem, który obecnie reprezentuje barwy Juventusu, a w przeszłości także ekipy z Veltins Arena. Zwolennikiem sprowadzenia 23-letniego obrońcy jest Ciro Ferrara. Aby mogło to nastąpić, klub ze Stadio Olimpico musi opuścić najpierw Zdenek Grygera – podaje Tuttomercatoweb.com. Czech na brak ofert nie musi narzekać, bowiem bardzo konkretna propozycja napłynęła z tureckiego Fenerbahce. Do ustalenia pozostała już tylko suma odstępnego. Różnica zdań nie jest duża, gdyż Turcy oferują 4 miliony euro, a Bianconeri oczekują 6 milionów euro. Rafinha jest wychowankiem brazylijskiej Coritiby, do której dołączył jeszcze jako nastolatek. Od 2005 roku z powodzeniem występuje w trykocie Schalke. *Azzurri: Marchisio w kadrze :Marcello Lippi ogłosił listę powołanych na środowy mecz przeciwko Szwajcarii. Najważniejszą informacją dla kibiców Juventusu jest to, że po raz pierwszy w składzie Squadra Azzurra znajdzie się Claudio Marchisio, który będzie jednym z sześciu Bianconerich w kadrze Włoch. Spośród piłkarzy biorących udział w Młodzieżowych Mistrzostwach Europy U-21 uznanie w oczach Grande Marcello znalazło także dwóch zawodników Genoi: Domenico Criscito oraz Salvatore Bocchetti. Najbardziej znaczący jest brak Gennaro Gattuso, Luki Toniego i Daniele De Rossiego. Z zawodników, którzy wystąpili podczas Pucharu Konfederacji brakuje: Marco Amelii, Morgana De Sanctisa, Alessandro Gamberiniego, Nicoli Legottaglie, Andrei Dosseny i Riccardo Montolivo. Zespół spotka się w poniedziałek w Coverciano, gdzie o godzinie 16:30 odbędzie się trening. We wtorek kadra odleci z Florencji do Bazylei, a mecz ze Szwajcarią obędzie się na St. Jacob Park w Bazylei o godzinie 20:45. :Pełna lista powołanych: :Bramkarze: Buffon (Juventus), Marchetti (Cagliari) :Obrońcy: Bocchetti (Genoa), Cannavaro (Juventus), Chiellini (Juventus), Criscito (Genoa), Grosso (Olympique Lyon), Santon (Inter), Zambrotta (Milan) :Pomocnicy: Camoranesi (Juventus), D’Agostino (Udinese), Marchisio (Juventus), Palombo (Sampdoria), Pepe (Udinese), Pirlo (Milan) :Napastnicy: Di Natale (Udinese), Gilardino (Fiorentina), Iaquinta (Juventus), Quagliarella (Napoli), Rossi (Villarreal). 120px|right *4 tygodnie przerwy Sissoko :Po wczorajszym prześwietleniu kości, które potwierdziło powstanie ogniska zapalnego w złamanej kości, Momo Sissoko poleciał w asyście klubowego doktora Juventusu Stefaniniego oraz profesora Gaudino do Lyonu na konsultację u profesora Stefaniniego. W świetle poprzednich testów radiologicznych przeprowadzonych przez profesora Falettiego oraz wskazówkach ortopedów, sztab medyczny Juventusu, w porozumieniu z piłkarzem, postanowił pozwolić mu na 4 tygodniowy odpoczynek, podczas którego przejdzie on leczenie i fizjoterapię, poza treningami i wzmacnianiem mięśni. Ten okres przerwy jest niezbędny do wyleczenia zapalenia, by w pełni znikł ból i zapobiec późniejszym złamaniom. Po tym czasie zawodnik przejdzie kolejne testy i prawdopodobnie powróci do gry. *Wielkie gwiazdy za rok w Juventusie? :Włoska prasa jest pewna, że za rok Juventus Turyn będzie prawdziwym królem letniego okresu transferowego na Półwyspie Apenińskim. Tuż po zakończeniu nadchodzącego sezonu Stara Dama ma wkroczyć na rynek transferowy. Włoskie media donoszą, że za rok Juventus będzie miał do wydania minimum 50 mln euro na nowych zawodników. Pomimo kryzysu ekonomicznego wicemistrz Włoch ogłosił zakończenie sezonu 2008/09 zyskiem w wysokości 6 mln euro. Tego lata Bianconeri nie dokonają już żadnych wzmocnień, gdyż do klubu trafili tacy zawodnicy jak Diego czy też Felipe Melo. Ponoć w 2010 roku Juventus będzie dysponował sporą gotówką, a głównym celem transferowym klubu będzie Franck Ribery, o ile Francuz nie zmieni pracodawcy jeszcze tego lata. Włoskie media donoszą, że Stara Dama postara się również o Antonio Cassano, Giuseppe Rossi'ego, Philippe'a Mexesa oraz Gorana Pandeva. Jeśli Juventusowi uda się sprowadzić wyżej wymienionych zawodników, Stara Dama może zostać królem polowania przyszłorocznego okienka transferowego w Italii. 120px|right *Ferrara: Nie mam usprawiedliwienia :Po dobrych występach na turnieju o Puchar Pokoju przyszedł czas na zimny prysznic. W konfrontacji z piątą drużyną Primera Division, zespołem Villarreal Juventus doznał wysokiej porażki 1:4. Trener Ciro Ferrara nie krył swojego rozczarowania postawą zawodników Starej Damy. Przed mikrofonem stacji Rai Uno szkoleniowiec przyznał, że przegrana z Hiszpanami w pełni odzwierciedliła przebieg meczu. Zagraliśmy przeciwko świetnemu zespołowi, co jednak w żaden sposób nas nie usprawiedliwia. Zmęczenie? Nie, nie jesteśmy zmęczeni i nie wolno nam w ten sposób zrzucać odpowiedzialności za wynik spotkania - powiedział. Czy mecz przeciwko Villarreal zmieni podejście trenera do zespołu? Bez względu na rezultat dzisiejszego meczu mamy świetny zespół i piłkarzy na wysokim poziomie. Ta porażka nic nie zmieni, nadal zamierzamy ciężko pracować i dawać z siebie wszystko, tak jak do tej pory. Może lepiej, że przegrana, która obnażyła nasze słabości przyszła właśnie teraz - zastanawiał się Ferrara. Na zakończenie trener skomentował postawę kibiców wobec Fabio Cannavaro, którzy każdy kontakt obrońcy z piłką kwitowali głośnymi gwizdami. Mam nadzieje, że sprawa ta zakończy się już niebawem. Jest pewna grupa kibiców, której nie podoba się powrót Cannavaro. Wierze jednak, że dobrymi występami przekona ich do siebie - stwierdził Ciro. *Towarzysko: Juventus-Villarreal 1:4 :W czwartym sparingu przygotowującym do nowego sezonu podopieczni Ciro Ferrary przegrali z Villarreal CF 1:4. Bramkę dla Bianconerich zdobył Amauri, a dla Villarreal Cazorla, Nilmar i dwie Pires. :Juventus Turyn-Villarreal CF 1:4 :0:1 Cazorla 43' :0:2 Nilmar 52' :0:3 Pires 72' :1:3 Amauri 85' :1:4 Pires 90' :Juventus: Manninger - Zebina (46' Caceres), Legrottaglie (81' Ariaudo), Cannavaro, Molinaro (73' Chiellini) - Camoranesi (46' Salihamidzic), Felipe Melo (73' Tiago), Marchisio (67' Zanetti) - Giovinco (87' Iago) - Del Piero (46' Iaquinta), Trezeguet (46' Amauri) :Villarreal: Diego Lopez - Capdevila, Godin, Gonzalo, Javi Venta - Cani, Ibagaza (63' Fuster), Eguren, S. Cazorla (46' Pires) - Rossi (46' Pereira), Nilmar (69' Llorente) 120px|right *Bianconeri w drugi koszyku :27 sierpnia podczas losowania grup Ligi Mistrzów w Monte Carlo na sezon 2009/2010 drużyna Juventusu znajdzie się w drugim koszyku. To efekt odpadnięcia w trzeciej rundzie rozgrywek ukraińskiego Shakhtara Donieck w konfrontacji z wicemistrzem Rumunii, FC Timisoarą. Przed rozpoczęciem eliminacji do Ligi Mistrzów Stara Dama zajmowała 17. miejsce w rankingu UEFA wśród kandydatów do gry w fazie grupowej oraz drużyn, które awans wywalczyły bezpośrednio. Aby znaleźć się w pierwsze 16-tce i zarazem w drugim koszyku, Bianconeri musieli liczyć na przedwczesne pożegnanie się z turniejem drużyn Arsenalu, Olympique Lyon, Sportingu Lizbona lub Szachtara Donieck. Warunek ten spełnili Ukraińcy, co równoznaczne jest z awansem Juventusu co najmniej na 16. pozycję. *Oficjalnie: Juventus pozyskał Caceresa :Obrońca FC Barcelony - Martin Caceres dołączył dziś oficjalnie do Juventusu Turyn. Stara Dama zdecydowała się wypożyczyć defensora na jeden rok. Po zakończeniu sezonu, Juve będzie mogło wykupić zawodnika za 11 milionów euro + ewentualnie 1 milion, po uzyskanych sukcesach przez włoski klub. Reprezentant Urugwaju, dołączył do ekipy z Katalonii w roku 2008, niestety nie zdołał sobie wywalczyć miejsca w wyjściowym składzie i wystąpił tylko w 11 spotkaniach. Caceres jest czwartym zawodnikiem, którego Juventus pozyskał w tym sezonie. Przed defensorem, do zespołu Juventusu dołączyli: Fabio Cannavaro, Diego oraz Felipe Melo. 120px|right *22 powołanych na mecz z Villarrealem :Na mecz z Villarrealem Ciro Ferrara powołał 22 piłkarzy. W grupie nie znalazł się Gianluigi Buffon, który odpocznie w związku z tym, że niebawem przyjdzie mu zagrać w trykocie reprezentacji Italii. Poniżej prezentujemy pełną listę powołanych na jutrzejsze spotkanie: :3 Chiellini, 4 Melo, 5 Cannavaro, 6 Zanetti, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 15 Zebina, 16 Camoranesi, 17 Trezeguet, 19 Molinaro, 20 Giovinco, 23 Ariaudo, 30 Tiago, 33 Legrottaglie, 39 Marrone, 41 Pinsoglio, 43 Iago *Ayud Daud wypożyczony do Crotone :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o tym, że Ayud Daud, piłkarz sektora młodzieżowego Starej Damy, został wypożyczony do Crotone, zespołu występującego na co dzień w Serie B. Czarnoskóry napastnik, urodzony 24 lutego 1990 roku, ma nabrać poza granicami ekipy Juventusu jeszcze większego doświadczenia. W drużynie Bianconerich występuje od 9 lat, a 14 marca zadebiutował w Serie A, występując przez kilka ostatnich minut w meczu przeciwko Bologni. 120px|right *Agent Poulsena: Nie kontaktowaliśmy się z Lyonem :Kolejny odcinek najpopularniejszej wśród kibiców Bianconerich telenoweli, której głównym bohaterem jest nie kto inny jak duński pomocnik Starej Damy. Czy Christian Poulsen zdecyduje się odejść, czy zostanie, wiedząc że w Juventusie może liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na ławkę rezerwowych? Po raz kolejny w tej kwestii wypowiedział się agent zawodnika, Joern Bonnesen: Nie było żadnej oferty ze strony Lyonu. Owszem, Christian otrzymał różne ciekawe propozycje, ale w tym momencie nie chcę ich komentować. Zawodnik ma jeszcze ważny przez trzy lata kontrakt z Juventusem, więc chciałby zostać w Turynie i powalczyć o miejsce w pierwszej jedenastce. *Poulsen - Viola? :Po tym, jak wysyłano pomocnika Juventusu, Christiana Poulsena, do Barcelony i Liverpoolu przyszedł, jak się okazuje, czas także na... Florencję. Tamtejsza Fiorentina nie uzupełniła wciąż dziury w składzie po sprzedaży Brazylijczyka Felipe Melo i fanów Fioletowych ucieszyłby z pewnością jakiś nowy talent na jego miejsce. Chociaż nie do końca jasnym pozostaje, czy faktycznie mieliby tu na myśli osobę Poulsena. Gdyby do transferu doszło, byłaby to w rzeczywistości zamiana na linii Juventus-Fiorentina, a Duńczyk zasiliłby w dodatku szeregi jednego z najpoważniejszych rywali ligowych Starej Damy. Główną przeszkodą mogą okazać się wymagania zarobkowe pomocnika (3 miliony euro), które są daleko ponad granicą ustaloną przez Pantaleo Corvino - dyrektora sportowego Violi. 120px|right *Agent Almirona: Póki co Sergio zostaje w Juve :Agent Sergio Almirona w ekskluzywnym wywiadzie dla tuttomercatoweb.com wypowiedział się na temat aktualnej sytuacji jego klienta, który według prasy jest bliski przejścia do Bari na zasadzie wypożyczenia: Wiem, że zarząd klubu z Apulii jest zainteresowany zawodnikiem, ale najpierw trzeba się zorientować, czy rodzina Matarrese zdecyduje się na ten zakup. Osobiście mogę powiedzieć, że Bari nie kontaktowało się ze mną w kwestii Almirona. Sam zawodnik w chwili obecnej jasno patrzy w przyszłość, także w perspektywie kontraktu w Juve, który jest ważny jeszcze przez trzy lata. Czy może zostać wypożyczony? Powtórzę: nikt nigdy nie rozmawiał ze mną w tej kwestii, ani zarząd, ani zainteresowane nim kluby. *Ariaudo na wylocie? :Oprócz tego, że wielce prawdopodobne, iż nowego pracodawcy szukać będą Sergio Almiron i Christian Poulsen coraz bardziej realne staje się także odejście Lorenzo Ariaudo. W przypadku młodego obrońcy klubowi zależy bardziej na tymczasowym znalezieniu mu korzystniejszych warunków do gry, niż na całkowitym pozbyciu się go. Ewentualne odejście wiąże się głównie z przybyciem do Turynu Fabio Cannavaro. Jeśli 20-letni defensor faktycznie pożegna się na jakiś czas z Juventusem, to miejscem jego przeprowadzki będzie raczej Livorno, które podczas tego mercato oprócz ponownego sprowadzenia Cristiano Lucarelliego nie poczyniło większych ruchów transferowych. Ariaudo w minionym sezonie pojawił się na boisku w biało-czarnej koszulce zaledwie 3 razy z dorosłą drużyną, był także w składzie Primavery, która w lutym tego roku wygrała turniej w Viareggio. W kadrze narodowej U-21 zadebiutował jeszcze w następnym miesiącu, zdobywając gola w meczu z Austrią. Juventus w przyszłości przewiduje zapewne, że Ariaudo zagości na stałe w składzie Bianconerich, co potwierdza fakt, że zarząd zastrzega sobie, iż w przypadku wypożyczenia na rok po upływie tego czasu Livorno nie będzie miało prawa do definitywnego wykupu zawodnika. 120px|right *Bianconeri wracają do pracy :Wyprawa Juventusu do Andaluzji została zakończona. Jednak Bianconeri nie zwalniają tempa i po dniu zasłużonego odpoczynku powrócili do przygotowań w Vinovo. Na dzisiaj zaplanowane jest posiedzenie, mające rozpocząć się o godzinie 18. Natomiast w czwartek drużyna prowadzona przez Ciro Ferrarę weźmie udział w dwóch treningach, przygotowujących ją do kolejnego meczu towarzyskiego. W piątek, w Salerno odbędzie się wcześniej wspomniane spotkanie, w którym przeciwnikiem Juve będzie Villareal. Po pokonaniu Sewilli i Realu, drużyn które zakończyły sezon odpowiednio na trzecim i drugim miejscu, piłkarze Starej Damy staną naprzeciwko piątego zespołu poprzednich rozgrywek ligi hiszpańskiej. Popularna "Żółta łódź podwodna" to drużyna złożona z wielu talentów, której w tym roku udało się awansować do rozgrywek Ligi Europejskiej. Ponadto oparta jest na różnych elementach międzynarodowego doświadczenia, a przede wszystkim na kapitanie Marcosie Sennie i talencie włoskiej piłki Giuseppe Rossim. Toteż starcie z Hiszpanami będzie, po przekonywujących wynikach osiągniętych w pierwszej części przygotowań, kolejnym sprawdzianem dla Ciro Ferrary i spółki. *Ruszyły rozgrywki o Puchar Włoch :Podczas gdy nowy sezon Serie A zbliża się wielkimi krokami (22 i 23 sierpnia odbędzie się pierwsza kolejka), w miniony weekend rozpoczęła się kolejna edycja rozgrywek o Puchar Włoch. Rozstrzygnięto pierwsze mecze i wyłoniono pierwsze werdykty. Werdykty, które póki co, mało interesują Juventus, ponieważ udział w rozgrywkach rozpocznie dopiero od 1/8 finału, tj. na przełomie grudnia i stycznia. Do tego czasu drużyna prowadzona przez Ciro Ferrarę pozostanie w boksach, w oczekiwaniu na rywala, który zostanie wyłoniony spośród siedmiu drużyn. Na ich czele stoi Napoli, a w skład wchodzą też Salernitana, Benevento, Cittadella, Padova, Ascoli i Crotone. W przyszłą niedzielę, po zawodach drugiej tury, liczba drużyn zmniejszy się do czterech. W programie rozgrywek zaplanowane są derby regionu kampańskiego pomiędzy Salernitaną i Benevento, które wyłonią rywala Napoli. 120px|right *Trezeguet: Jestem przekonany, że zostanę w Juventusie :Napastnik Juventusu Turyn David Trezeguet jest przekonany, że w nadchodzącym sezonie będzie nadal prezentował barwy obecnego klubu. - Jestem na 100% przekonany, że nadal będę grał dla Juventusu - deklaruje piłkarz na oficjalnej stronie internetowej. - Po dziesięciu latach w Turynie, nigdy nie byłem tak o tym przekonany jak teraz. Chciałbym pomóc wszystkim, którzy przez ten czas zrobili dla mnie tyle dobrego, zarządowi, trenerowi, drużynie i naszych fanom - dodał napastnik Juve. *Buffon: To wstyd :Od przegranego finału Peace Cup minął jeden dzień. Co prawda już dzisiaj wieczorem piłkarze Juventusu powrócili do Turynu, jednak nastroje w zespole jeszcze nie uległy zmianie. Nadal pozostaje gorycz porażki ale i zadowolenie z całego turnieju oraz decyzji Trezeguet o pozostaniu w drużynie. Gianluigi Buffon na swojej stronie internetowej wypowiedział się w nieco żartobliwy sposób na temat obecnej sytuacji w zespole: Pod koniec meczu śmiałem się myśląc, że nawet jeśli obronię, któryś z rzutów karnych to i tak nie wygramy. To znaczy, że może od teraz nie będę w ogóle ich bronił... Może nie będę więcej próbował? Będę starał się bronić tylko karne podczas regulaminowych 90 minut! W trzech meczach rozegranych podczas Peace Cup Buffon stracił zaledwie jednego gola. W meczu z Realem z rzutu karnego do bramki Włocha trafił Cristiano Ronaldo. W dalszej części swojej wypowiedzi bramkarz już jednak nie miał nastroju do żartów: Oczywiście jesteśmy zawiedzeni tym jak się to skończyło. Zawsze szkoda jest przegrać po rzutach karnych również dlatego, że wierzę, że przywiezienie pucharu do Turynu pomogłoby w poprawie morale przed kolejnymi pojedynkami. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi wiedząc, że Trezeguet zostanie z nami. Jestem pewien, że David znów odnajdzie swoje przeznaczenie i stanie się bronią jaką zawsze był dzięki czemu wszystkich uszczęśliwi. Powtórzę, to co mówiłem już kilka dni temu - praca zespołu napawa optymizmem. Mamy solidne podstawy i miłe otoczenie. Teraz tylko musimy teorię zamienić w praktykę i potwierdzić słowa na boisku. *[http:/120px|right/juvepedia.ubf.pl/news.php?readmore=777 Moggi: Juventus był dla mnie jak dziecko] :Były dyrektor generalny Juventusu, Luciano Moggi, przy okazji festiwalu kulturowego w Penna San Giovanni, na który został zaproszony w związku z napisaną przez siebie książką wypowiedział się także na temat swojej przeszłości w Juventusie. Wydana w 2007 roku książka została sprzedana w nakładzie 50 tysięcy egzemplarzy, a do jej napisania w dużej mierze skłonili Moggiego jego przyjaciele - Enzo Bucchioni i Mario D'Ascoli, dwaj dziennikarze, którzy nie tylko orientują się znacznie w świecie calcio, ale także mają nie jedno do zarzucenia dotychczasowemu dochodzeniu w sprawie Calciopoli. Sam Moggi powiedział: Moją jedyną winą był fakt, że wykonałem swoją prace zbyt dobrze oraz to, że traktowałem Juventus jak traktuje się własne dziecko. Jestem człowiekiem, tak jak wszyscy. Wiele można mi pewnie zarzucić, ale z drugiej strony nie jestem przecież wcieleniem diabła. *Del Piero: Przepraszam za karnego :Na boisku pojawił się w samej końcówce drugiej połowy, ale przez dogrywkę nie pokazał zbyt wiele. Przed decydującą serią rzutów karnych Gigi Buffon obronił strzał Herda, więc jemu pozostało jedynie umieścić piłkę w siatce w swojej próbie. Niestety, tak się nie stało, w kolejnej serii Legrottaglie bramki nie zdobył i Puchar Pokoju powędrował w ręcę graczy Aston Villa. Mowa o Alessandro Del Piero, który nie krył rozczarowania po końcowym gwizdku. Jest mi naprawdę przykro z powodu tego karnego, którego nie wykorzystałem, to mogła być zwycięska bramka. Bramkarz jednak nie dał się nabrać, nie rzucił się w żaden z rogów, wyczekał mnie. Nie udało się wygrać, na co tak bardzo czekaliśmy, odnieśliśmy przykrą porażkę, która jeszcze bardziej zmotywuje nas do dalszej pracy. Ogólnie wciąż jesteśmy zadowoleni z poczynionych postępów. Poprawiliśmy naszą kondycję i grę drużynową, a dziś pokazaliśmy, że potrafimy grać czterema napastnikami. 120px|right *Felipe Melo: Szkoda porażki :Treningi z drużyną rozpoczął bezpośrednio w Hiszpanii, ale w ostatnich meczach jego postawa była kluczowa dla drużyny - mowa o Felipe Melo, który przebojem wdarł się do jedenastki Juventusu i tylko szczęścia zabrakło, by wygrać Puchar Pokoju, choć sam Brazylijczyk wykorzystał swoją próbę w serii rzutów karnych. Szkoda porażki, ale powoli poprawiamy każdy aspekt i z meczu na mecz stajemy się prawdziwą drużyną. Jako jeden z kilku dołączyłem ostatnio do kadry, ale czuję się coraz lepiej, ale tylko dzięki ciężkiej pracy będziemy prezentować się jeszcze lepiej. *Powrót jutro, treningi od środy :Po finale z Aston Villa, Juventus kończy swoją przygodę w Pucharze Pokoju, spędzając ostatnią noc w Sewilli przed powrotem do Turynu, który zaplanowano na poniedziałkowy poranek. Po przybyciu do stolicy Piemontu, piłkarze będą mogli odpocząć, bowiem Ciro Ferrara przyznał drużynie dwa dni odpoczynku, w efekcie czego treningi zostaną wznowione dopiero w środowe popołudnie w Juventus Center w Vinovo. Kolejny sparing zaplanowano na 7 sierpnia, na Stadio Arechi w Salerno Bianconerich czeka pojedynek z Villareal. 120px|right *Peace Cup: Juventus-Aston Villa 0:0 (3:4 k.) :W finałowym meczu piłkarze Ciro Ferrary w regulaminowym czasie gry zremisowali z Aston Villą 0:0, o zwycięstwie zadecydowały rzuty karne, w których Bianconeri okazali się słabsi i przegrali 3:4. :Juventus - Aston Villa 0-0 (0-0) k. 3-4 :seria rzutów karnych: :Juventus: Iaquinta (Guzan broni), Trezeguet (gol), Amauri (gol), Felipe Melo (gol), Del Piero (broni Guzan), Legrottaglie (pudło) :Aston Villa: Bannan (gol), Sidwell (pudło), Lowry (gol), Young (gol), Herd (Buffon broni), Cuellar (gol) :Juventus: Buffon - Zebina, Legrottagie, Chiellini, Molinaro (40' Grygera) - Camoranesi (90' Del Piero), Marchisio (56' Zanetti), Felipe Melo, Giovinco (91' Amauri) - Iaquinta, Trezeguet :Aston Villa: Guzan - Davies, Shorey (74' Lowry), Cuellar, Lichaj - Sidwell, Albrighton, Reo-Cocker, A. Young - Carew (91' Herd), Weimann (74' Bannan) żółte kartki: 27' Melo, 99' Chiellini - 79' Sidwell, 90' Lichaj *Caceres nie traci czasu :Po przejściu testów medycznych przed potwierdzeniem transferu do Juventusu Martin Caceres powiedział: Jestem naprawdę zadowolony, że tutaj jestem. Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy zacznę trenować z drużyną.Co z tego, też mi nowość. Niektórzy pomyślą: Klasyczny tekst wypowiadany przez każdego piłkarza, który zmienia klub. Takie deklaracje sprytnie wyłowione przez dziennikarzy i spisane uwidoczniłyby farsę odstawianą przez wielkich świata piłki (wystarczy spojrzeć na Ibrahimovicia całującego koszulkę Barcelony, żeby zrozumieć).Tym razem jednak słowa są poparte przez fakty. Fakty, konkrety i... poty. W oczekiwaniu na potwierdzenie transferu dla Caceresa największym zmartwieniem była kwestia treningu. Zarząd Bianconerich powiedział urugwajskiemu obrońcy: Ciesz się tymi kilkoma dniami wolnego, znajdź dom w Turynie, a później, jak tylko zespół wróci z Sewilli i rozpocznie trenować w Vinovo, dołączysz do nich. On natomiast nie chciał tracić czasu. Udał się do Como, gdzie ugościł go jego agent, Daniel Fonseca i tam zaczął pierwsze przygotowania, aby być w formie i móc stawić czoła 'torturom' przygotowanym przez specjalistę od przygotowania fizycznego, Massimo Neriego i przez sztab trenerski. Fonseca, który miał styczność z Nerim w Romie już zatroszczył się o to, aby przekazać Caceresowi czego może się spodziewać. Mimo prawie 40 stopni Celsjusza wczoraj obrońca udał się do Centrum Sportowego Orsenigo i nie oszczędzał się. Caceres może więc liczyć na swoje warunki fizyczne i kondycję, które mogą mu pomóc wywalczyć miejsce w składzie Juventusu, a także, jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli, być może stać się jedną z gwiazd włoskiej Serie A. Jedną z jego zalet jest szybkość. Każdy kto go zna przyznaje, że nie sposób pokonać go w pojedynku biegowym. Poza tym nie jest tajemnicą, że na treningach w Barcelonie Pepe Guardiola miał w zwyczaju wystawiać go, aby krył Messiego, bo jako jeden z nielicznych był w stanie sprawić mu kłopoty. Jak twierdzi były trener Penarolu, Matosas, Martin jest bardzo skoczny: Potrafi utrzymać się w powietrzu 2-3 sekundy, co oznacza, że będzie bardzo niebezpieczny przy stałych fragmentach gry. 120px|right *Poulsen odrzuca także ofertę Monaco :Według doniesień prasy francuskiej Christian Poulsen kontynuuje swoją kampanię pod hasłem "nie dla wypożyczenia". Wczoraj z ofertą za duńskiego pomocnika do drzwi Juventusu zapukało Monaco, jednak piłkarz pozostał niewzruszony i po raz kolejny udowodnił, że potrafi być uparty. Oferta została odrzucona. *Secco: Nasze plany nie uwzględniają Poulsena :W wywiadzie dla Radio Kiss Kiss Napoli dyrektor sportowy Juve, Alessio Secco poruszył kilka 'gorących' ostatnio tematów. Na początek wypowiedział się na temat nowego sezonu ligowego, który rozpocznie się za nieco ponad trzy tygodnie. Czy Juventus jest już na poziomie Interu? Nie porównujemy się do nich. Chcemy po prostu wypaść lepiej niż rok temu. Nie wiem, czy zniwelowaliśmy ich przewagę, o tym przekonamy się na końcu rozgrywek. Po tym, jak wzmocniliśmy się podczas mercato i po atmosferze w drużynie mogę powiedzieć, że jest dobrze. Duże znaczenie mają nasze nowe nabytki oraz zawodnicy, których 'odzyskaliśmy', którzy ze względu na liczne kontuzje w zeszłym sezonie nie mogli dać z siebie wszystkiego. Najgłośniejszą sprawą, jeśli chodzi o mercato Juve jest obecnie z całą pewnością kwestia transferu Christiana Poulsena: Mamy już dwóch alternatywnych zawodników na jego pozycję, więc musimy rozważyć aspekt finansowy. Uznajemy, że nasz projekt może być realizowany bez udziału Poulsena. Mimo, że zawodnik ma ważny kontrakt z Juventusem, to jego wymagania są zbyt wysokie. Z naszej strony możemy otwarcie powiedzieć, że w tym sezonie nasze plany nie uwzględniają Poulsena. Del Piero jest symbolem Juve: Doszliśmy już do porozumienia w kwestii przedłużenia kontraktu o kolejny rok: Del Piero może czuć się bardzo ważną częścią naszego projektu. Na koniec ocenił mercato w wykonaniu innych drużyn Serie A: "Poza nami najlepiej wypadło Napoli. Zakup Quagliarelli to świetne posunięcie". Z przejściem do Napoli wiązany był Paolo de Ceglie: Kilka miesięcy temu Pierpaolo Marino rozmawiał ze mną w kwestii Paolo. Nie było innych kontaktów z Napoli, bo jeśli chcielibyśmy go sprzedać wystawilibyśmy go na listę transferową. Jeśli chodzi o Lavezziego to nie jesteśmy nim zainteresowani. 120px|right *Tiago: Teraz mam więcej swobody :Tiago w tym okresie przygotowawczym imponuje formą, co udowodnił również wczoraj. Portugalczyk może być zadowolony ze swojego występu, zebrał świetne noty i był nawet blisko dobicia Realu, jednak tak jak w meczu z Nancy, piłka po jego strzale uderzyła w słupek. Jestem zadowolony, zarówno z wygranej po dobrej grze, jak i z mojej obecnej sytuacji. Dzięki zmianie w stylu gry czuję się lepiej na boisku. Wcześniej byłem przydzielony do zadań defensywnych, teraz natomiast mam więcej swobody, dzięki czemu mogę lepiej wyrazić siebie, uczestnicząc w atakach i kreując grę. Czuję też, że teraz pokłada się we mnie więcej wiary. *Cannavaro: silniejsi jako drużyna :Nareszcie także Fabio Cannavaro może się szczerze uśmiechnąć po pojedynku Juventusu z Realem. Nawet podwójnie, ponieważ to dzięki niemu Bianconeri bardzo szybko wyszli na prowadzenie. Ten gol to znakomity prezent dla kibiców, którzy potrafili przyjąć go ciepło już od pierwszego treningu w Pinzolo. Strzelenie bramki to zawsze wspaniałe uczucie. Nie chciałem tego jednak zbyt mocno celebrować, ze względu na szacunek wobec moich kolegów z byłej drużyny. Dzisiejszy mecz był trudny i wymagający, jak każdy pojedynek przeciwko Realowi. Zły stan murawy nie pomagał w grze, ale potrafiliśmy zaprezentować się z dobrej strony i awansować do finału. Juventus udowodnił, że jest silniejszy jako drużyna. Królewscy mają inną mentalność. W ciężkich meczach, takich jak ten, liczą na indywidualne akcje pojedynczych graczy. Tak było nie tylko dziś, ale przez cały mój pobyt w tym klubie. 120px|right *Ferrara zadowolony z zespołu :Od pierwszego dnia pobytu w słonecznej Andaluzji Ciro Ferrara otwarcie mówił, że Juventus przyjechał powalczyć o wygraną w całym turnieju. Czas pokazał, że nie były to słowa rzucane na wiatr. Po grupowych zwycięstwach nad Sevillą i Seongnam Bianconeri w pokonanym polu pozostawili także Real Madryt, dzięki czemu zagrają w niedzielnym finale. Jednak to nie sam awans jest najważniejszy, Ferrara wyżej ceni sobie pozytywny wpływ wygranej na jego drużynę. Takie mecze pomagają budować zwycięską mentalność, to nad nią właśnie staramy się pracować. Jestem zadowolony z wyniku, a także z postawy drużyny na murawie. Wszyscy gracze byli podekscytowani już na porannym treningu, dawali z siebie wszystko. Nie mógłbym wymagać od nich więcej. Teraz możemy się spokojnie skupić na niedzielnym finale. Lipiec *Puchar Pokoju: Juventus - Real 2:1 :W półfinałowym meczu piłkarze Ciro Ferrary wygrali z Realem 2:1. Bramki dla Bianconerich zdobyli Cannavaro i Salihamidzic, a dla Realu Ronaldo. Juve w finale zmierzy się z Aston Villą. (Więcej) :Juventus Turyn-Real Madryt 2:1 :1:0 Cannavaro 3' :1:1 Ronaldo 40' (k.) :2:1 Salihamidzic 49' :Juventus (4-3-1-2): Buffon - Grygera, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Salihamidzic - Camoranesi, Melo, Tiago - Giovinco - Amauri, Del Piero :Real (4-4-2): Dudek - Torres, Pepe, Metzelder, Drenthe - Lass, Guti, Granero, Ronaldo - Benzema, Raul 120px|right *Caceres chce grać z numerem "2" :Choć oficjalna strona internetowa Juventusu milczy jeszcze w temacie transferu Martina Caceresa z Barcelony, piłkarz jest już po testach medycznych, co więcej, wybrał już numer, z jakim będzie grał w trykocie Juve. Caceres powiedział ostatnio: Jestem bardzo zadowolony z tego, że mogę tutaj być. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będę już mógł zacząć pracę z resztą drużyny. Urugwajczyk wybrał numer 2, z którym niegdyś grał na przykład Claudio Gentile, ale i sam Ciro Ferrara, który na wczorajszej konferencji prasowej potwierdził, że młody piłkarz pozytywnie przeszedł badania i już niebawem dołączy do jego ekipy. *De Ceglie zostaje w Juventusie :Na antenie Radio Kiss Kiss Napoli Carlo Pallavicino, reprezentujący interesy Pandeva, Lucarelliego ale i Paolo De Ceglie, potwierdził, że defensor Juventusu pozostanie w Turynie na następny sezon. Pallavicino powiedział: De Ceglie znalazł się co prawda na liście życzeń Napoli, ale Juventus postanowił zatrzymać go w swojej drużynie. W tym momencie klub z Neapolu skupił się więc na sprowadzeniu Dosseny. 120px|right *Ferrara na przedmeczowej konferencji :Rozgrywki Peace Cup wkraczają w najbardziej emocjonującą fazę. Dzisiaj wieczorem Juventus zmierzy się z Realem Madryt. Stawką jest awans do finału turnieju. W przedmeczowej konferencji prasowej wziął z tej okazji udział Ciro Ferrara. Wczoraj wieczorem Ferrara powiedział: Postaramy się wygrać ten mecz. Świetnie jest móc rozgrywać mecze takiego kalibru, choć to może nie Champions League. Kiedy jednak w trakcie przygotowań do sezonu pojawia się szansa na rozegranie tak ważnego spotkania, wszyscy są ciekawi rzeczywistej wartości obu drużyn. Mimo iż wynik tego meczu nie będzie ostatecznym wykładnikiem możliwości obu zespołów, z pewnością pokażą, co do tej pory udało się już zrobić, a nad czym trzeba jeszcze popracować. Jesteśmy tu, by wygrać ten turniej i jeśli w tym celu musimy pokonać Real, to nawet lepiej dla nas. Ferrara wydaje się podchodzić do tej potyczki niezwykle poważnie, choć przecież spotkanie to bardziej przypominać powinno mecz towarzyski. Dla mnie nie ma czegoś takiego jak mecz towarzyski i z takim podejściem powinniśmy podchodzić do każdego przeciwnika, bez względu na to, czy jest nim Real, Vicenza czy Cisco Roma. Jeśli twoja drużyna nazywa się Juventus i dążysz do tego, by mieć silną ekipę, musisz zawsze grać o zwycięstwo. Przed takimi meczami nawet niekoniecznie trzeba pracować nad motywacją, ona przychodzi naturalnie. Dzisiaj staną naprzeciw siebie wielcy mistrzowie i każdy z nich będzie chciał pokazać, ile jest wart. Mecz z drużyną Seongnamu, który dał Bianconerim awans do półfinału turnieju, dał szansę pokazać się dwom nowym nabytkom Starej Damy - Brazylijczykom Diego i Felipe Melo. Dla obu to spotkanie było bardzo ważne, obaj muszą nabierać pewności siebie w meczach naszej drużyny. Oczywiste jest, że jedni piłkarze będą w lepszej kondycji od innych. Celem jest jednak to, by wszyscy byli w optymalnej formie jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem sezonu, dlatego naturalnie Diego i Felipe Melo będą grali więcej. *Giorgio Chiellini czeka na Real :Już tylko kilkanaście godzin pozostało do meczu z Realem. Pomimo iż jest to mecz towarzyski rozgrywany w ramach turnieju o Puchar Pokoju żadna z drużyn nie wydaje się lekceważyć tego spotkania. Również Giorgio Chiellini w wywiadzie dla Juventus Channel dał do zrozumienia, że nie może doczekać się już starcia z drużyną Królewskich. Możliwość gry przeciwko wielkim mistrzom jest zawsze czymś wspaniałym, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o tych grających za granicą. Zmierzenie się z nimi często bywa swoistą ciekawostką. Real jest złożony ze wspaniałych piłkarzy, jednak przez to może być im trudniej odnaleźć własną tożsamość i ustawić ich wszystkich w szeregu. My natomiast musimy podtrzymać naszą tożsamość drużyny, której jakość wciąż staramy się ulepszać. Obrońca Juventusu w swojej wypowiedzi odniósł się także do wzmocnień jakie podczas tego okienka transferowego poczynił Real. Rozbieżność tego okienka transferowego polegała na tym, że Milan zmuszony był sprzedać swojego gracza, podczas gdy do wyrwania Cristiano Ronaldo z Manchesteru potrzebna była oferta nie do odrzucenia. Stwierdzenie czy silniejszy jest Kaka, Ronaldo lub Messi jest niemożliwe. Obiektywnie rzecz ujmując Kaka nie jest wcale gorszy od Cristiano czy Ibrahimovicia. Zapytany o swojego nowego kolegę z drużyny, Diego odpowiedział: W ostatnich latach poczynił znaczne postępy, udowodnił że potrafi wiele, dlatego myślę, że w Juve może stać się jednym z najlepszych na świecie. 120px|right *Ciro Ferrara na temat losowania terminarza :Jednym z pierwszych, którzy skomentowali wczorajsze losowanie kalendarza rozgrywek Serie A na sezon 2009-2010 był obecnie przebywający z drużyną w Hiszpanii Ciro Ferrara. Trafił nam się terminarz, w którym te ważniejsze mecze rozegramy na początku bądź pod koniec rundy. Może być to niebezpieczne dla nas, ale także dla naszych przeciwników. Jednak uważam, że lepiej jest rozpocząć dwoma bardzo ważnymi meczami na wyjeździe, wchodząc w ten sposób w klimat rozgrywek. Nie możemy także zapominać o Chievo, które jeśli dobrze pamiętam w zeszłym sezonie zrobiło nam niemałego psikusa. Po wczorajszym losowaniu wiadomo już, że w drugiej i trzeciej kolejce Juventus uda się do Rzymu, gdzie na miejscowym Stadio Olimpico zmierzy się kolejno z Romą i Lazio. Co na ten temat sądzi trener piłkarzy Starej Damy? Pierwsze tygodnie są okresem przyzwyczajania się, dlatego drużyny nie będą jeszcze w pełni gotowe. Oba wyjazdy do Rzymu oznaczają dwa ciężkie spotkania, w których jednak nie zobaczymy zespołów grających na maksimum swoich możliwości. I to dotyczy wszystkich drużyn. Liga dla Juventusu rozpoczyna się od mocnego uderzenia. Jednak również i zakończenie nie wydaje się być lżejsze. W piętnastej kolejce starcie z Interem, później w ostatniej z Milanem. Jednak Ferrara podchodzi do tego faktu z dystansem. W rzeczywistości konieczność gry z trudniejszym przeciwnikiem w ostatniej kolejce niewiele zmienia. Uważam bowiem, że to regularność będzie najważniejsza w walce o mistrzostwo. *Felipe Melo: Diego może zapewnić nam mistrzostwo :Felipe Melo, który przedwczoraj miał okazję zadebiutować w barwach Juventusu wypowiedział się dla oficjalnej strony Bianconerich o swoim rodaku Diego oraz wygranym 3:0 meczu z Seongnam Ilhwa: Wywalczyliśmy zwycięstwo z twardym przeciwnikiem, który zaledwie dwa dni temu zremisował z Sevillą. Kiedy tylko dołączyłem do zespołu rozpocząłem ciężką pracę. Szybko zrozumiałem, że jestem teraz częścią wspaniałej rodziny. Mamy przed sobą długi sezon i dzięki Diego możemy mierzyć wysoko. Scudetto jest marzeniem ale pracujemy by ten cel zrealizować. 120px|right *Rozlosowano terminarz Serie A na sezon 2009/10 :Dziś w Rzymie został rozlosowany terminarz Serie A na sezon 2009/10. Biorąc pod uwagę klasę rywala, Juventus rozegra najbardziej emocjonujące mecze w pierwszych i ostatnich kolejkach. Bianconeri rozpoczną od domowego spotkania z Chievo, 22 lub 23 sierpnia, a potem wyruszą na podbój stolicy. W drugiej i trzeciej kolejce Stara Dama zmierzy się w dwóch meczach wyjazdowych kolejno z Romą i Lazio. Spotkanie z Interem przypada na 15 kolejkę (6 grudnia; rewanż 18 kwietnia), a sezon Bianconerich zakończy mecz z Milanem na Stadio Meazza. :Oto pełny terminarz: :1 kolejka Juventus-Chievo :2 kolejka Roma-Juventus :3 kolejka Lazio-Juventus :4 kolejka Juventus-Livorno :5 kolejka Genoa-Juventus :6 kolejka Juventus-Bologna :7 kolejka Palermo-Juventus :8 kolejka Juventus-Fiorentina :9 kolejka Siena-Juventus :10 kolejka Juventus-Sampdoria :11 kolejka Juventus-Napoli :12 kolejka Atalanta-Juventus :13 kolejka Juventus-Udinese :14 kolejka Cagliari-Juventus :15 kolejka Juventus-Inter :16 kolejka Bari-Juventus :17 kolejka Juventus-Catania :18 kolejka Parma-Juventus :19 kolejka Juventus-Milan *Poulsen najpewniej skończy w Anglii :Christian Poulsen najprawdopodobniej przeprowadzi się do Anglii, ale już teraz wiadomo, że to nie Fulham będzie jego nowym pracodawcą. Szefowie tego klubu zaproponowali Duńczykowi współpracę na zasadzie wypożyczenia, a to nie wchodzi w grę. W wywiadzie dla Tuttomercatoweb agent piłkarza, Joern Bonnesen, powiedział: Mój klient najpewniej przeniesie się do Anglii, ale rzecz jasna zależy to od klubu i typu oferty, jaką otrzymamy. Rzeczywiście, Fulham złożył nam propozycję, ale chciał jedynie wypożyczyć Christiana, a to nie wchodzi w grę. Zaakceptujemy jedynie transfer definitywny. Zapytany wprost o możliwość przeprowadzki Poulsena do Barcelony odpowiedział: Słyszałem o takiej opcji, ale na razie żadne konkrety w tej sprawie się nie pojawiły. 120px|right *Melo: Jestem zadowolony z debiutu :W pierwszej odsłonie brazylijskiego festiwalu w Juve Diego został absolutnym bohaterem, ale Felipe Melo także zdołał odnaleźć się w swojej roli. Czterdzieści pięć minut na boisku po zaledwie tygodniu, od kiedy dołączył do drużyny to jak na początek całkiem nieźle, zwłaszcza jeśli spojrzy się na końcowy rezultat. Pomocnik może czuć się usatysfakcjonowany ze swojego lądowania na planecie Juventus: Wygraliśmy w meczu z trudnym przeciwnikiem, który zaledwie dwa dni temu zremisował z Sevillą. Odkąd dołączyłem do moich nowych kolegów dużo pracowałem. Jestem zadowolony z tego jak zostałem przyjęty. Moja aklimatyzacja przebiega szybciej niż myślałem. Natychmiast zrozumiałem, że dołączyłem do wielkiej rodziny i to jest ważne. Przed nami długo sezon i przy pomocy między innymi Diego możemy wiele osiągnąć. Scudetto jest marzeniem, ale też tym na co ciężko pracujemy. *Legrottaglie: Lepiej nie mogłem zacząć :Razem z Sebastianem Giovinco jako ostatni wrócił z wakacji. Wczoraj Nicola Legrattaglie przeprosił za "spóźnienie". Debiut w nowym sezonie i od razu świetny występ: pierwszy mecz bez straconej bramki oraz gol strzelony po podaniu Giovinco. Po końcowym gwizdku sędziego Nicola wyraził swoje zadowolenie z dobrego występu: Bramka w debiucie. Lepiej nie mogłem zacząć sezonu. Jestem szczęśliwy, to była nagroda za ciężką pracę na treningach, którą wykonuję odkąd dołączyłem do kolegów. Zawodnikowi o mojej budowie zawsze trudniej dojść do formy. Diego? Jest niesamowity. Wszyscy znamy jego możliwości i wiemy, że z nami będzie mógł je w pełni pokazać. 120px|right *Caceres jeszcze dziś piłkarzem Juventusu :Jak wynika z raportów napływających z Włoch, już dzisiaj możemy spodziewać się oficjalnej wiadomości w sprawie transferu Martina Caceresa do Juventusu. Według dziennika Leggo Secco miał się wczoraj spotkać z zarządem Barcelony, aby zakończyć negocjacje. Podobno oba kluby osiągnęły już wstępne porozumienie. Na jakich zasadach uniwersalny obrońca miałby trafić do Juve? Najprawdopodobniej będzie to wypożyczenie z opcją wykupienia karty zawodnika po sezonie za 15 milionów euro, choć sam zawodnik twierdzi, że wolałby trafić do Turynu na stałe... Caceres przeszedł do Barcelony w zeszłym roku z Villarealu za 16,5 milionów euro, jednak nie zdołał przebić się na stałe do pierwszego składu Blaugrany. Po przybyciu Urugwajczyka, Juventus będzie zmuszony nieco uszczuplić skład. W kolejce do opuszczenia zespołu stoją Christian Poulsen oraz Sergio Almiron. Ten drugi jest ostatnio łączony z przeprowadzką do Anglii. Który klub miałby zostać jego nowym pracodawcą? Okazuje się, że zainteresowany pozyskaniem Argentyńczyka jest londyński Fulham, ale to nie jedyna możliwość pozbycia się niechcianego w Turynie piłkarza. Beniaminek Serie A, Livorno może wypożyczyć pomocnika na ten sezon. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że dalsze losy całej trójki poznamy być może jeszcze w tym tygodniu. *Puchar Pokoju: Juventus - Seongnam 3:0 :Na Estadio Municipal de Chapín w Jerez nie mogło być innego rezultatu. Po obiecywanej grze o zwycięstwo, Juventus dotrzymuje słowa, pewnie wygrywając z Seongnam, 3:0. Bianconeri wywalczyli w ten sposób pierwsze miejsce w grupie. Bramki dla Starej Damy zdobyli Iaquinta, Diego oraz Legrottaglie. Za udział w półfinale Pucharu Pokoju, Bianconeri zagwarantują sobie pół miliona dolarów, a w szranki z nimi stanie Real Madryt, który pokonał 4-2 LDU de Quito i z dorobkiem 4 punktów awansował do dalszej fazy rozgrywek. :Juventus - Seongnam 3:0 :40 'Iaquinta, 52' Diego, 72' Legrottaglie :Juventus (4-3-1-2): Buffon (82' Chimenti) - Zebina (60' Molinaro), Legrottaglie (77' Ariaudo), Chiellini, Salihamidzic - Camoranesi, Zanetti (46' Felipe Melo), Tiago (70' Marrone) - Diego (60' Giovinco) - Trezeguet, Iaquinta :Seongnam (4-4-2): Sung Ryong Jung - Sung Hwan Kim, Ognenovski Byung Kuk Cho, Hack Yong Jang - Dong Won, Han, Ho Lee, Jung, Woo Kim, Ban - Dong Geong, Cho, Radonzic 120px|right *Primavera rozpoczęła zgrupowanie :Primavera Juventusu oficjalnie rozpoczęła dziś przygotowania do nowego sezonu. Podopieczni Luciano Bruniego, który na stanowisku opiekuna młodych zawodników Bianconerich zastąpił Massimiliano Maddaloniego, spotkali się dziś rano w Vinovo. Niedługo później wyjechali na zgrupowanie do oddalonego o niespełna 100 kilometrów od Turynu miasteczka Chiusa di Pesio. Kadra Primavery nie jest jeszcze kompletna. Wśród zawodników nieobecnych znajdują się Fausto Rossi (przechodzi rehabilitację po kontuzji kostki, której doznał w czerwcu), Falque Iago (udział z reprezentacją Hiszpanii w Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19), Ciro Immobile oraz Luca Marrone (obaj są w kadrze Ciro Ferrary na Puchar Pokoju). Z drużyną pożegnali się zawodnicy urodzeni w 1989 roku. Luca Castiglia przeniósł się do drugoligowej Ceseny. Salvatore D'Elia oraz Marco Duravia zasilili szeregi prowadzonego przez Moreno Torricellego AS Figline, gdzie gra już trójka wychowanków Juventusu: Cristiano Novembre, Alessandro D'Antoni oraz Nicola Casentini. Zespół występuje w Lega Pro Prima Divisione (była Serie C1). Lorenzo Ariaudo stał się zawodnikiem pierwszego składu Starej Damy. Z piłkarzy urodzony w 1990 roku Bianconeri postanowili zakończyć współpracę z Alessio Curcio, Federico Mirarchim oraz Lucą Gerbaudo. Zgrupowanie w Chiusa di Pesio potrwa do 11 sierpnia. Pierwszy sparing podopieczni Bruniego rozegrają 1 sierpnia z angielską drużyną West Auckland. *Przed meczem Juventus - Seongnam :Po zwycięstwie nad Sevillą przed czterema dniami, Juventus jest gotowy by stawić czoła kolejnemu przeciwnikowi podczas rozgrywanego w Hiszpanii Pucharu Pokoju. A będzie nim drużyna siedmiokrotnego mistrza Korei Południowej, Seongnam Ilhawa, z którą Bianconeri zmierzą się na Estadio Municipal de Chapín w Jerez dziś o godzinie 20:30. Drużyna z Seongnam, miejscowości położonej niedaleko stołecznego Seulu, ma na swoim koncie także triumf w azjatyckiej Lidze Mistrzów. Zwyciężali podobnie jak Juventus w jej europejskiej odpowiedniczce, w 1996 roku. Obecnie w lidze koreańskiej Ilhawa po trzynastu kolejkach zajmuje z dorobkiem piętnastu punktów ósme miejsce (na piętnaście zespołów). W pierwszym swoim meczu w Pucharze Pokoju Koreańczycy zremisowali z Sevillą 0:0. Aby znaleźć się w półfinale, za wejście do którego Bianconeri zagwarantują sobie pół miliona dolarów, wystarczy remis. Ciro Ferrara i spółka zapowiadają jednak walkę o zwycięstwo. W ewentualnym półfinale zawodnicy Starej Damy mogą zmierzyć się z ekwadorskim zespołem Liga Deportiva Universitaria Quito lub Realem Madryt (bezpośredni pojedynek tych drużyn o godzinie 22:30). :Przewidywane składy: :Juventus (4-3-1-2): Buffon - Zebina, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Salihamidzić - Camoranesi, Zanetti, Tiago - Diego - Trezeguet, Amauri :Seongnam (4-4-2): Sung Ryong Jung - Sung Hwan Kim, Ognenowski, Byung Kuk Cho, Hack, Yong Jang - Dong Won Han, Ho Lee, Molina Uribe, Jin Ryong Kim - Chei Ho Kim, Radonzić 120px|right *Caceres: Albo Juve, albo nic! :Martin Caceres po raz kolejny podkreślił, jak bardzo chce przenieść się z Barcelony do Juventusu. Jednocześnie zaznaczył, że osobiście wolałby przeprowadzić się na zasadzie transferu definitywnego, niż wypożyczenia. W ostatnim wywiadzie Urugwajczyk powiedział: Muszę myśleć o swojej przyszłości, dlatego też chcę przejść do klubu, który umożliwi mi regularną grę. Tym klubem będzie Juventus. Następnie dodał: Praktycznie podjąłem już decyzję: albo Juve, albo nic. Mówiąc o zasadzie, na jakiej miałby zmienić barwy klubowe, powiedział: Wolałbym zostać definitywnie sprzedany, niż tylko wypożyczony, ponieważ chcę zakończyć przygodę z Barceloną na dobre. Mimo wszystko najbardziej prawdopodobną opcją realizacji transferu jest wypożyczenie z prawem do transferu definitywnego po tym czasie za kwotę wahającą się między 10 a 12 milionów euro. *Nedved: Mourinho chciał mnie w Interze :Czeski pomocnik Pavel Nedved wreszcie zdradził o czym rozmawiał z trenerem Interu Mediolan przed dwoma tygodniami. - Mourinho zaproponował mi dwuletnią umowę z Interem - powiedział 36-letni zawodnik Tuttosport podczas pobytu w Pradze. - Byłem w kontakcie z Jose Mourinho praktycznie każdego dnia. Zdecydowałem jednak inaczej i nie przejdę do Interu. Nie chcę także pracować w Juventusie Turyn, ani jako piłkarz, ani jako członek sztabu szkoleniowego. Mam dość gry w Europie i jeśli zdecyduję się jeszcze na grę, to tylko w USA. Być może trafię tam w styczniowym okienku transferowym, albo dopiero za rok. Na razie chcę odpocząć - dodał. 120px|right *Bianconeri trenują przed kolejnym meczem :Wczoraj po południu Bianconeri wzięli udział w kolejnej sesji treningowej, opierającej się głównie na serii gierek wewnętrznych z różnymi urozmaiceniami i ograniczeniami. Jedną z nich była między innymi znana już z taktyki Ferrary gra dwójkami. Piłkarze zostali dobrani w pary zgodnie z pozycją, na jakiej grają na co dzień. Jedną z par tworzyli Melo i Diego - obaj mają nadzieję zadebiutować w dzisiejszym meczu. Druga część sesji treningowej to ćwiczenia konkretnych zagrań, stałych fragmentów i dryblingu. W jednej drużynie zagrało w ataku dwóch filigranowych piłkarzy - Giovinco i Diego. Na koniec piłkarze rozegrali jeszcze jeden mecz, tym razem 10 na 10 na zmniejszonym boisku. Oddzielnie pracował De Ceglie, na sali gimnastycznej ćwiczyli natomiast Del Piero i Sissoko. Odpoczywał Claudio Marchisio, który leczy zapalenie gardła. *Dzisiaj debiut Diego i Felipe Melo :Dzisiejszy dzień może być bardzo ważny dla Diego i Felipe Melo. Dla obu piłkarzy mecz z Seongnam będzie prawdopodobnie debiutem w barwach Juve. Były pomocnik Werderu w ostatnich dniach znacznie zwiększył obciążenie podczas treningów. Jednak według planu treningowego w pełni gotowy będzie dopiero 14 sierpnia, kiedy to odbędzie się turniej o puchar TIM, którego uczestnikami będą Juventus, Inter i Milan. Natomiast wczorajszy dzień, był dla piłkarzy Starej Damy bardzo intensywny. Na początku gra w "dziadka", później seria meczów na pomniejszonym boisku. W drugiej części odbyło się posiedzenie, podczas którego pod lupę wzięto tempo pracy całego zespołu. Następnie podzielono drużynę na dwa zespoły. W pierwszym znaleźli się napastnicy i ofensywni pomocnicy (łącznie z Diego), ci trenowali z Sormanim, a w drugim pod czujnym okiem Maddaloniego trenowali pomocnicy i obrońcy. Z grupą nie pracowali: De Ceglie, który dopiero powraca do treningów, Del Piero i Sissoko, którzy odbyli zajęcia na siłowni oraz Claudio Marchisio, który zmaga się z zapaleniem gardła. 120px|right *Ferrara: tylko zwycięstwo! :Kto dobrze rozpoczyna, ten jest w połowie sukcesu - zwłaszcza po ostatnim meczu hasło to świetnie pasuje do sytuacji drużyny Ciro Ferrary podczas trwającego w Andaluzji turnieju - Juventus: 2, Sevilla: 1. I pomyśleć, że piątkowego wieczora co prawda Amauri przypomniał sobie drogę do bramki przeciwnika, ale obeszło się przecież bez Felipe Melo, Diego i Sissoko, którzy nadali by Starej Damie z pewnością jeszcze większego blasku. Tak właśnie kształtuje się nowy Juventus, Juventus Ferrary, Juventus, który oczekuje z ukrycia Realu Madryt... Czy zdaniem szkoleniowca Bianconerich zwycięstwa wpływają na podopiecznych pozytywnie, dodając energii do jeszcze dalszej walki, czy może jest wręcz przeciwnie - osłabiają nieco ambicje zespołu? Ogólnie rzecz ujmując na pewno pomagają, a w tym momencie nawet pomagają jeszcze bardziej. Sukcesy pozwalają zawsze pracować ze spokojem, w pewien sposób ściągają z ciebie presję, a zostawiają entuzjastyczne podejście. Udało nam się pokonać bardzo silną drużynę - muszę dodać, że Sevilla jest jedną z najlepszych drużyn w Europie. O ile wynik pozwala optymistycznie patrzeć w najbliższą przyszłość, o tyle pojawia się pytanie, czy równie gładko było podczas samego meczu? Co na to Ciro? Podczas przerwy poszedłem do szatni i powiedziałem: 'mimo, że wygrywamy, nie zasłużyliśmy jak na razie na taki wynik'. Jak widzieliśmy, podnieśli się i zareagowali na boisku. Podobała mi się odpowiedź zawodników na moje słowa oraz to, w jaki sposób układała im się gra. Jeśli Juventus wyjdzie z grupy, do czego brakuje tylko jednego kroku i jeżeli ta sama sytuacja spotka hiszpański Real, wszyscy będziemy świadkami meczu, który spokojnie mógłby mieć miejsce także w finale Ligi Mistrzów. Tymczasem będzie to 'tylko' półfinał Pucharu Pokoju. W obliczu takiej perspektywy o czym myśli teraz trener Bianconerich? W chwili obecnej czeka nas ekipa koreańska, której tego wieczora udam się przyjrzeć z bliska, ponieważ niczego tak naprawdę nie można być pewnym i dlatego, że szanuję każdego rywala. Chcę dokładnie zastanowić się, naprzeciw komu i w jaki sposób przyjdzie nam stanąć. Na Real jeśli już, nadejdzie czas później. Niewiele trzeba, aby zaprzepaścić wiele i dlatego nie mam zamiaru zmarnować zwycięstwa z Sevillą oraz mojej dotychczasowej pracy z chłopakami. Szanuję każdego jednak musimy dalej pracować choć ciężko będzie zapomnieć o świetnym wyniku z hiszpanami i myśleć o kolejnym spotkaniu. Jestem szczęśliwy widząc jak zespół kształtuję się pod moją wodzą ale na pewno to zwycięstwo znacznie przyspieszyłoby rozwój drużyny. Przyjechaliśmy tutaj, aby wygrać ten turniej. Oczywiście, pięknie byłoby pokonać Królewskich, ale zanim zmierzymy się z Cristiano Ronaldo i jego kolegami, czeka nas wiele pracy. *Diego: Forza Felipe! :Wiadomość o ciężkim wypadku kierowcy Ferrari, Felipe Massy podczas kwalifikacji GP Węgier głęboko wstrząsnęła Juventusem. Zarząd, sztab techniczny, zawodnicy oraz kibice życzą Felipe szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Osobistą wiadomość dla Massy przekazał Diego, który nie tak dawno temu dostał prywatne gratulacje od kierowcy Ferrari z okazji jego przeprowadzki do Juve: Cześć Felipe. Na początek chciałbym podziękować za wiadomość jaką mi wysłałeś. Ta niespodzianka sprawiła mi dużo radości. W tej chwili jestem z Tobą przede wszystkim jako Brazylijczyk. Jestem twoim fanem. Życzę Ci jak najszybszego powrotu do dawania nam radości jak to robiłeś do tej pory. Życzę Ci, żeby ten moment był tylko chwilową przeszkodą. Dziękujemy za wszystko co zrobiłeś do tej pory. Jesteśmy z Ciebie dumni. Życzę Ci wszystkiego najlepszego. Jesteśmy tu, aby Ci kibicować, bo Ty zostaniesz mistrzem F1. Ściskam. Forza Felipe! 120px|right *Buffon: Inter ma pewne problemy :Odejście Zlatana Ibrahimovica do Barcelony w zamian za Samuela Eto'o, pieniądze i wypożyczenie Aleksandra Hleba jest ostatnio głównym tematem w środowisku calcio. Wielu uważa, że Inter na tym straci i osłabi się po tej transakcji. Po zakupieniu Diego oraz Felipe Melo, oczekuje się, że Juventus będzie stanowił znacznie większy opór dla aktualnych mistrzów Włoch niż w poprzednich latach. Bramkarz Starej Damy, Gianluigi Buffon także odbiera fakt odejścia Ibry za cios dla Nerazzurrich, a niezadowolenie Jose Mourinho z obecnego składu, którym dysponuje, za oznakę tego, że w Interze niekoniecznie wszystko się układa: Rywalizacja z klubem, który zdaje się mieć pewne problemy może być naszym atutem - powiedział w wywiadzie dla Tuttosport. Golkiper reprezentacji Włoch wypowiedział się także na temat nowego nabytku Bianconerich, Diego oraz podzielił się optymizmem jaki panuje w drużynie przed nadchodzącym sezonem: Muszę przyznać, że zdążył już mi zaimponować. Głównie dlatego, że przybył do Włoch obciążony wielkimi oczekiwaniami, ale on wprowadza się do grupy bardzo spokojnie, okazując przy tym wiele pokory. Posiada również niepodważalne umiejętności, dzięki którym jestem pewny, że pomoże nam się wznieść na wyższy poziom - przekonuje Gigi. Mam bardzie dobre przeczucia, tegoroczne mercato z pewnością wzmocniło nasze szeregi, klub wykonał kawał dobrej roboty. To dobra droga, nie ma wątpliwości, ale w tym momencie najlepiej będzie za dużo nie mówić, a pokazać swoją siłę na boisku. *Iaquinta: Chcemy wygrać Peace Cup :Napastnik Juventusu, Vincenzo Iaquinta skupiając swoją uwagę na Pucharze Pokoju powiedział, że Bianconeri są tu po to by sięgnąć po trofeum. Stara Dama rozpoczęła turniej znakomicie pokonując wczorajszej nocy gospodarzy rozgrywek, Sevillę 2-1. Jedną z bramek strzelił właśnie Iaquinta, który wierzy, że fakt ewentualnej potyczki z Realem Madryt w półfinale nakręca zespół jeszcze bardziej: Jesteśmy tu po to, by wygrać i jeśli zagramy z Realem, to będziemy chcieli tak samo odnieść zwycięstwo - powiedział w wywiadzie dla Goal.com Italia, po czym dodał: Takie pojedynki są zawsze istotne, a my radzimy sobie naprawdę dobrze. Wciąż czekamy na Diego, jednocześnie mamy duże pole manewru. 120px|right *Moggi: Inter popełnił harakiri sprzedając Ibrę :Były dyrektor sportowy Juve, Luciano Moggi w wywiadzie dla strony ilsussidiario.net dokonał pierwszych ocen tegorocznego mercato. Według wielu ekspertów to Juventus został królową mercato, czy to wystarczy? Diego, Cannavaro, Felipe Melo i Caceres: te transfery bardzo wzmocniły Juventus, co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. Nie wiem czy zniwelowały przewagę Interu, bardzo ciężko robić takie porównania, zwłaszcza, że jest jeszcze wiele niewiadomych. Jasne, że jest szansa, że wygrają z Interem, bo Inter popełnił harakiri sprzedając Ibrę. Oczywiście Eto'o jest świetnym zawodnikiem, ale to typ egzekutora, który potrzebuje dobrze grającego zespołu. Ibrahimovic natomiast, może dać przewagę także wtedy, gdy drużyna gra źle. Moggi wyjaśnił także politykę transferową Milanu: Doskonale rozumiem ich strategię: nie wydawać pieniędzy. Rozpoczęli od sprzedaży Kaki i próbują zrobić wszystko, czego nie robili w ciągu ostatnich lat: mało wydawać i dużo kupować. Jeśli chodzi o Pirlo, to myślę, że zostanie w Milanie, choćby dlatego, że ciężko znaleźć drugiego zawodnika takiego jak on. Z kolei Trezeguet byłby dla nich znakomitym zakupem. W każdym razie nie podzielam pesymizmu dotyczącego włoskiej piłki, jesteśmy wciąż wśród najlepszych w Europie. *Melo obiecuje mniej kartek na koncie :Kto śledzi karierę piłkarską Felipe Melo, wie, że piłkarz ten obok umiejętności związanych z rozgrywaniem piłki słynie też z temperamentu, który nieraz podczas gry w trykocie Fiorentiny prowadził do tego, że Brazylijczyk kolekcjonował kartkę za kartką. Zdaniem niektórych Melo przeprowadzając się z Hiszpanii do Włoch musiał po prostu przyzwyczaić się do sposobu, w jaki na niektóre zagrania reagują włoscy sędziowie. Co sam piłkarz ma do powiedzenia na ten temat? Na pewno zarobię jeszcze niejedną kartkę, ale mogę zapewnić, że będzie ich mniej niż w zeszłym sezonie. Musiałem wyczuć trochę arbitrów we Włoszech i już wiem, jak zwykli oceniać pewne zagrania i zachowania. W Hiszpanii przez cztery lata zostałem wyrzucony z boiska tylko jeden raz. We Włoszech dwa razy podczas jednego sezonu. Poprawię się, obiecuję. 120px|right *Ferrara: Zwycięstwo podniesie morale zespołu :W pierwszym tak istotnym międzynarodowym meczu, Ciro uzyskał piękne zwycięstwo. Pokonanie Sevilli w debiucie w Pucharze Pokoju, to najlepszy z możliwych początków hiszpańskiej przygody Juventusu. Jestem zadowolony. Pokonaliśmy trudnego rywala, pokazaliśmy się z dobrej strony, szczególnie w drugiej połowie. W pierwszej napotkaliśmy na drobne problemy z ustawieniem bocznych napastników, czy wspomaganiem osamotnionego Amauriego. Udało nam się jednak skorygować te błędy i w drugiej połowie Iaquinta podwyższył wynik. To ważne zwycięstwo ze względu na morale drużyny. Czy myślimy o półfinale z Realem? Absolutnie nie. Musimy wykonać najpierw kolejny krok w meczu z Koreańczykami. To, co najbardziej nas teraz interesuje, to doskonalenie się. *Amauri: Jesteśmy coraz lepsi :W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni morale Amauriego znacznie się zmieniły. Po czerwonej kartce w Trento, przyszła kolej na świetny występ w Sewilli. Hiszpańskie drużyny wciąż przynoszą szczęście napastnikowi, który z pewnością nie zapomniał jeszcze bramek strzelonych Realowi. Realowi, z którym może zmierzyć się już niedługo, w półfinale Pucharu Pokoju. Mam nadzieję, że na nich trafimy. Najpierw jednak trzeba awansować, pokonując zespół z Korei. Jestem szczęśliwy, że zostałem wybrany najlepszym zawodnikiem spotkania, a już szczególnie ze strzelonej bramki i wygranej zespołu. Udoskonalamy się i nawet z trzema napastnikami szło nam nieźle, chociaż graliśmy w ten sposób po raz pierwszy. Pozostaje nam tylko dopracować te mechanizmy do perfekcji. 120px|right *Chiellini: Wygraliśmy z silnym przeciwnikiem :Pomimo braku 100% frekwencji w sesjach treningowych, Chiellini rozegrał już dwa pełne spotkania i błyskawicznie powrócił do składu. Po meczu z Vicenzą, Giorgio potwierdził swoją formę w spotkaniu ze znacznie trudniejszym przeciwnikiem - Sevillą. Wygraliśmy z silnym przeciwnikiem, który nie dawał nam chwili wytchnienia aż do ostatniego gwizdka. Pod koniec pierwszej połowy nie byliśmy zadowoleni z naszego występu, pomimo tego, że prowadziliśmy. Druga połowa wyglądała już lepiej, pewne trudności, na które napotkaliśmy mogły wynikać z eksperymentowania z nowym dla nas ustawieniem 4-3-3. *Peace Cup: Sevilla-Juventus 1:2 :W pierwszym meczu grupy A piłkarze Ciro Ferrary wygrali z Sevillą FC 1:2. Bramki dla Bianconerich zdobyli Amauri i Iaquinta a dla Sevilli Squillaci. :Sevilla FC-Juventus Turyn 1:2 :0:1 Amauri 26' :0:2 Iaquinta 66' :1:2 Squillaci 80' :Sevilla: Palop - Konko, Escude, Squillaci, Navarro (69' Adriano) - Zokora (70' Romaric), Duscher (46' Luis Fabiano), Jesus Nevas (80' Jose Carlos), Perotti (52' Capel) - Kone, Renato :Juventus: Manninger - Zebina, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grygera - Marchisio (67' Salihamidzic), Zanetti, Tiago - Camoranesi (30' Iaquinta) - Amauri (93' Marrone), Del Piero (85' Molinaro) :Źółte kartki: Romaric 78' (Sevilla) oraz Cannavaro 36', Zebina 39', Marchisio 57', Zanetti 79' (Juventus) 120px|right *Bianconeri trenują w Sewilli :Wczoraj o godzinie 20:00 na stadionie Guadalchivir w Sewilli odbyła się sesja treningowa piłkarzy Juventusu. W grupie pracujących zawodników byli już obecni Giovinco, Legrottaglie i Felipe Melo. Cała trójka ostatnio dołączyła do reszty. Po rozgrzewce i ćwiczeniach rozciągających Bianconeri skupili się na poprawie niektórych elementów gry, jak między innymi posiadanie piłki. Później wzięli udział w gierce wewnętrznej. W treningu wziął udział Brazylijczyk Diego, ale po sesji ćwiczeń atletycznych skupił się indywidualnie na pracy z piłką. Oddzielnie pracował też Paolo De Ceglie i Momo Sissoko. Ten ostatni ćwiczył na sali gimnastycznej. *Amauri o czerwonej kartce z Vincenzą: Pomyliłem się :Amauri przyznał, że w sytuacji, po której otrzymał czerwoną kartkę w towarzyskim spotkaniu z Vicenzą popełnił błąd: Jest mi naprawdę bardzo przykro z powodu tej kartki. Moja lekkomyślność drogo kosztowała zespół. W tym momencie przygotowań bardzo ważne jest zapoznawanie się z nowym ustawieniem i schematami, a po moim zejściu nie było to możliwe. Przepraszam zarząd, trenera, kolegów z drużyny i kibiców. Ten epizod będzie dla mnie lekcją. Nauczył mnie, żeby nie zachowywać się w podobny sposób. 120px|right *Cztery kluby angielskie po Poulsena :Fulham, Tottenham, Portsmouth i West Ham - te właśnie kluby są zainteresowane podjęciem współpracy z Christianem Poulsenem. W wywiadzie dla Sky Sport Lee Anderson, agent pracujący w Anglii dla Juventusu, odsłonił kulisy przyszłości piłkarza. Andreson powiedział: Cztery kluby angielskie wyraziły chęć zatrudnienia Poulsena. Jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem spotkamy się w tej sprawie i jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, do poniedziałku negocjacje powinny zostać zakończone. Żeby nie było jednak zbyt kolorowo, Joern Bonnesen, przedstawiciel Poulsena wypowiedział się w zupełnie inny sposób. Cała sytuacja stoi w miejscu - powiedział. Christian jest piłkarzem Juventusu i pozostanie nim dotąd, aż znajdziemy naprawdę interesującą i korzystną ofertę. Jeśli takowa się nie pojawi, piłkarz pozostanie w Juve. Nie mogę potwierdzić informacji o Fulham i Portsmouth. Juventus to świetny klub, ale rozważymy każdą ciekawą propozycję. W najbliższych dniach nie mamy zaplanowanego żadnego spotkania z Secco. *Secco: Niebawem sprzedamy Poulsena :Dyrektor sportowy Juventusu, Alessio Secco, przyznał wczoraj, że do końca letniego mercato ma nadzieję sfinalizować transakcje dotyczące Christiana Poulsena i Sergio Almirona. Duńczyk w końcu zgodził się odejść z klubu. Póki co turyński zespół pożegnał Mellberga i Marchionniego, przy czym szefowie Juve podkreślili w obu przypadkach, że obaj piłkarze pozyskani zostali za darmo, a sprzedani za swoją cenę, co oznacza zysk dla klubu. Dziękuję im obu za profesjonalizm okazywany podczas pracy w naszej drużynie - powiedział wczoraj Secco. Kiedy będziemy mogli podziękować za współpracę Poulsenowi? Cóż, mam nadzieję, że już niebawem. On i Almiron to dwa tematy, które zamierzamy rozstrzygnąć do końca tego mercato. Christian zrozumiał sytuację, bierze też pod uwagę czynnik gry podczas przyszłorocznego Mundialu. Pracujemy więc nad znalezieniem optymalnego rozwiązania, korzystnego dla obu stron. Nowości? Ruszyło się co nieco w Anglii... Z raportów wynika, że Secco miał na myśli w tym momencie Fulham i Tottenham. Oba kluby są zainteresowane pozyskaniem Duńczyka, przy czym on sam ponoć byłby bardziej chętny do tego, by dołączyć do drugiej ekipy. 120px|right *26 piłkarzy na Puchar Pokoju :Już jutro piłkarze Juventusu wylecą do Sewilli, gdzie 24 lipca rozpoczną zmagania w 4. edycji Pucharu Pokoju. Pierwszym przeciwnikiem Starej Damy będzie zespół gospodarzy, FC Sevilli. Spotkanie rozegrane zostanie na Estadio Olímpico de La Cartuja o godzinie 22:30. Do Hiszpanii Ciro Ferrara zabierze ze sobą 26 piłkarzy. Podczas andaluzyjskiego turnieju szkoleniowiec Starej Damy będzie już miał do dyspozycji trójkę piłkarzy, którzy nie wzięli udziału w zgrupowaniu w Pinzolo. Mowa o Sebastianie Giovinco, Nicoli Legrottaglie oraz Felipe Melo. Jako że do rozgrywek można zgłosić tylko 25 piłkarzy, Ferrara musiał także dokonać wyboru, komu dać szansę spośród piłkarzy Primavery. Wybór padł na Lukę Marrone oraz Ciro Immobile. W Turynie pozostaną natomiast Christian Poulsen oraz Almiron, którzy najpewniej opuszczą w najbliższych dniach klub. 26 zawodnikiem będzie natomiast przechodzący rehabilitację Paolo De Ceglie, który w Pucharze Pokoju nie wystąpi. :Lista 26 piłkarzy, którzy jutro wylecą do Hiszpanii: :Amauri, Ariaudo, Bianco, Chimenti, Diego, Del Piero, Grygera, Manninger, Molinaro, Salihamidzic, Sissoko, Tiago, Trezeguet, Zanetti, Zebina, Buffon, Camoranesi, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Iaquinta, Marrone, Immobile, Giovinco, Melo, Legrottaglie, De Ceglie *Prezentacja Felipe Melo :W centrum sportowym w Vinovo Felipe Melo (na zdjęciu z lewej) został oficjalnie zaprezentowany jako piłkarz Juventusu. Jestem szczęśliwy, że będę mógł w zbliżającym się sezonie walczyć zarówno o scudetto, jak i Ligę Mistrzów - powiedział zawodnik na konferencji prasowej. Aby wygrywać, musimy być jak rodzina. Bardzo się cieszę, że mogę do tej rodziny dołączyć. Zawodnik będzie do dyspozycji Ciro Ferrary od jutra. 120px|right *Juve - pomoc dla Abruzji :Solidarność i chęć pomocy nie opuszczają społeczności Juventusu także poza granicami Turynu - w trakcie sezonu przygotowawczego. W tym roku oprócz tradycyjnego wsparcia dla Fundacji Crescere Insieme uwaga zarówno piłkarzy, jak i kibiców przybyłych do Pinzolo skupiła się także na pomocy osobom dotkniętym w kwietniu tego roku przez trzęsienie ziemi w Abruzji. Jak konkretnie przebiegała cała akcja? Otóż w trakcie całego pobytu Bianconerich w Trentino zostały zorganizowane loterie, w których wygraną stanowiły poszczególne akcesoria zawodników (koszulki, spodenki oraz piłki). Przy okazji ostatniej z zabaw udało się uzbierać łącznie kwotę 3 800 euro, dzięki którym pomoc otrzyma jedna z gmin w Abruzji - Paganica. Kwota, wraz z biało-czarną koszulką z numerem 10 podpisaną przez wszystkich Bianconerich, została przekazana na ręce Loreto Leone, który wprawdzie jest szefem policji miejskiej w Pinzolo, lecz pochodzi właśnie z Abruzji. *Marchisio o ciężkiej pracy piłkarzy :Do gry wrócił wczoraj Claudio Marchisio. Mecz z Vicenzą zaczął na środku linii pomocy, ale po czerwonej kartce Amauriego z konieczności przeniósł się na prawą flankę. Co miał do powiedzenia po meczu o jego wyniku i całokształcie dotychczasowej pracy Juve? Zapytany o wrażenia po potyczce z Vicenzą Marchisio powiedział: Straszny upał, to po pierwsze. Cieszę się jednak, że wróciłem do gry. Przede mną jeszcze jednak wiele pracy. Następnie zaznaczył: To przygotowanie do sezonu bardzo różni się od naszych poprzednich. W nogach wyraźnie czuć już zmęczenie. Chcemy sobie dobrze poradzić w rozgrywkach Peace Cup, liga też już za pasem... Marchisio odsłonił też kulisy taktyki Ferrary: Trener poprosił mnie, żebym grał szeroko w drugiej linii, ponieważ przeszliśmy na ustawienie z trzema obrońcami i mieliśmy dogrywać na Trezeguet. Pod koniec byłem już naprawdę zmęczony i nie dawałem rady. Juventus ewidentnie się zmienił. Doszli do nas ważni gracze, fundament pod przyszłe zwycięstwa. Nie będzie łatwo, bo Inter z Ibrahimovićem czy bez to i tak faworyt, ale i w nas jest więcej woli do zwyciężania. Jeśli nadal będziemy tak intensywnie pracować, czeka nas świetny sezon. 120px|right *Ferrara nie traci optymizmu :Choć od swoich podopiecznych oczekiwał zwycięstwa, po zremisowanym meczu z Vicenzą Ciro Ferrara nie traci optymizmu. W rozmowie z dziennikarzami szkoleniowiec Starej Damy przyznał, że dla jego drużyny był to ważny sprawdzian. Po czerwonej kartce dla Amauriego piłkarze Juve mieli okazje przetestować elementy, których w przedmeczowych założeniach nie było. Ferrara był zadowolony z faktu, że grając w dziesiątkę Bianconeri niepodzielnie panowali na boisku. Przebieg meczu ustawiła szybko stracona bramka i czerwona kartka dla Amauriego. Cieszę się, że potrafiliśmy odpowiedzieć. Mimo gry w osłabieniu stworzyliśmy bardzo wiele dogodnych sytuacji bramkowych. Zdominowaliśmy pole gry i już do końca nie pozwoliliśmy przeciwnikowi na zbyt wiele - stwierdził po meczu. Jak natomiast ocenia wprowadzanie w życie nowego systemu gry? Przed nami jeszcze wiele pracy. Musimy poprawić współpracę pomocników z napastnikami. Póki co nie miałem jeszcze do dyspozycji wszystkich piłkarzy, Del Piero z przymusu gra nie na swojej pozycji. Wkrótce się to jednak zmieni - zapewnił szkoleniowiec. *Towarzysko: Juventus - Vicenza 1-1 :W spotkaniu kończącym pierwszy etap przygotowań do nowego sezonu podopieczni Ciro Ferrary zremisowali z zespołem Vicenzy 1:1. Gola Bianconeri stracili już w 16. minucie meczu po strzale do pustej bramki Gianvito Misuracy. Wyrównanie padło na kwadrans przed końcem meczu, kiedy rzut karny na gola zamienił David Trezeguet. Od 17. minuty Stara Dama grała w dziesiątkę, po czerwonej kartce dla Amauriego. Więcej :Juventus - Vicenza 1:1 (0:1) :75' Trezeguet (karny) - 16' Misuraca :Juventus (4-3-1-2): Buffon (46' Manninger) - Grygera (46' Ariaudo), Cannavaro (54' Alcibiade), Chiellini, Molinaro (46' Salihamidzic) - Camoranesi (46' Zanetti), Tiago (46' Poulsen), Marchisio (60' Marrone) - Del Piero (68' Immobile) - Trezeguet, Amauri :Vicenza (4-3-1-2): Fortin (46' Frison) - Martinelli, Zanchi (46' Giosa), Di Cesare (69' Hat), Giani - Magallanes (69' Serafini), Rigoni, Botta - Misuraca (55' Foro) - Bjelanovic (55' Margiotta), Sgrigna (79' Galazzi) 120px|right *Ferrara: Juventus nie odpuści żadnego meczu! :Podczas wczorajszej oficjalnej prezentacji zespołu, Ciro Ferrara pokusił się o krótkie podsumowanie dotychczasowej pracy, a także, odnosząc się do pogłosek o odejściu Ibrahimovicia z Interu, podzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami nad charakterem jego drużyny. Oto co powiedział Ciro, licznie zgromadzonym tego wieczora kibicom: Mogę zagwarantować jedną rzecz: Juve nie odpuści żadnego meczu. Chcę, żeby to było jasne zarówno dla przeciwników jak i dla nas samych. Chcemy to potwierdzić także pokorą, która jest niezbędna jeżeli chce się wygrywać. Obiecywanie czegokolwiek na tym etapie byłoby dobre dla kibiców i dziennikarzy, ale nie dla nas. Inter nawet bez Ibrahimovicia nie zmieni podejścia do meczu z nami, dlatego, że Inter pozostanie wielką drużyną, która zdobyła właściwą dla zwycięzców mentalność. Podobnie zdarzało się w naszym Juve, w czasach gdy odnosiliśmy sukcesy: odchodzili ważni piłkarze, w ich miejsce przychodzili nowi, a pomimo tego mentalność pozostawała zawsze ta sama i dlatego zwyciężaliśmy. Będziemy mieli jednego przeciwnika mniej, ale z nim czy bez niego rozkaz pozostanie ten sam: pokonać Inter! *Barca zgodzi się oddać Caceresa :Barcelona zgodziła się oddać Martina Caceresa Juventusowi. W całym temacie musiał określić się Pep Guardiola, który decyduje o roli piłkarzy w swojej drużynie. Na konferencji prasowej odpowiedział wprost na pytanie o przyszłość młodego defensora. Kiedy trener Katalończyków został zapytany o to, czy Caceres opuści Barcę, Guardiola odpowiedział: Tak, Caceres odejdzie z naszego klubu. W tym momencie co prawda drużyna jest trochę szczuplejsza i priorytetem pozostają zakupy a nie sprzedaż, ale Martin poprosił wprost o to, by mógł regularnie grać, a ja nie mogę zagwarantować mu miejsca w pierwszej drużynie. Dlatego nie zamierzam stawać na drodze jego przeprowadzce. 120px|right *Cannavaro na konferencji prasowej :Wczoraj Fabio Cannavaro wziął udział w konferencji prasowej, w której po raz kolejny wyraził swoją nadzieję na to, że kibice nie będący dzisiaj zwolennikami jego powrotu do Juve, zmienią zdanie po tym, jak pomoże drużynie w odnoszeniu zwycięstw. Powracając po raz kolejny do wydarzeń sprzed trzech lat Cannavaro powiedział wczoraj: Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro z powodu sytuacji, z jaką musimy się mierzyć. W 2006 roku rozstaliśmy się, gdyż ostatecznie takie rozwiązanie okazało się najlepszym dla interesów klubu, choć pierwszym, który tego żałował byłem właśnie ja. Klub wtedy jednak mógł zarobić na moim transferze. Nie chciałem odchodzić, zwłaszcza, że cała moja rodzina czuła się w Turynie bardzo dobrze, a tytuły mistrzowskie, które zdobyliśmy wyłącznie na boisku, cały czas są nasze. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Ostatnimi dniami miałem okazję rozmawiać z kibicami, którzy powiedzieli mi, że nie spodobały im się pewne moje deklaracje, na przykład że chciałbym grać w Napoli. Nigdy nie otrzymałem ofert od innych klubów niż Juventus. Kiedy tylko zadzwonił do mnie Alessio Secco i dał do zrozumienia, że możliwy byłby mój powrót do Juventusu, od razu bez zastanowienia się na to zgodziłem. Przykro mi, że co poniektórzy błędnie zinterpretowali moje słowa. Nie miałem zamiaru nikogo urazić. Mam nadzieję, że któregoś dnia cała sytuacja znajdzie swój finisz, przede wszystkim dla dobra drużyny, nie mojego. Przez wszystkie te dni widziałem ogromny entuzjazm i werwę w pracy całej drużyny, dlatego spokój może nam tylko pomóc. Cannavaro po raz kolejny podkreślił też, że wrócił, by pomóc Juve w odnoszeniu zwycięstw. Przez minione lata wiele się zmieniło, ale zwycięska mentalność drużyny pozostała ta sama, tworzy część kultury tego klubu. Wróciłem, by znów zwyciężać, by służyć całym swoim doświadczeniem. Czuję się dobrze i wiem, że wiele jeszcze mogę dać z siebie na boisku. Drużyna jest mocniejsza, silniejsza niż rok temu. Najważniejsze, by myśleć wyłącznie o sobie i swojej pracy. Jesteśmy świadomi swojej siły i nie porównujemy się z innymi. Z kolegami z drużyny zawsze łączyły mnie dobre relacje i kiedy odchodziłem, wyjaśniłem im dokładnie swoje prawdziwe intencje. Utrzymywaliśmy kontakt przez te lata, widywaliśmy się na zgrupowaniu reprezentacji Zapytany na koniec o Ciro Ferrarę, odpowiedział: Oczywiście mówię do niego "trenerze". Łączy nas przyjaźń, ale teraz to on jest trenerem i to on podejmuje decyzje, choć przyznaję, że to trochę dziwne uczucie widzieć go w tej roli. *Karty kibica na mecze Juventusu :Zgodnie z zaleceniem ministra spraw wewnętrznych zarząd Juventusu podjął decyzję o wprowadzeniu tzw. karty kibica, w posiadanie której będzie musiał wejść każdy fan Starej Damy, chcący obejrzeć mecz Bianconerich z wysokości trybun Stadio Olimpico w Turynie. Karta wprowadzona została ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Od przyszłego sezonu na Stadio Olimpico będzie można zidentyfikować każdego kibica, który się na nim pojawi. Kartę będzie można nabyć w cenie 10 euro. Posiadacze karnetów zapłacą za nią o połowę mniej. Będzie ona obowiązywała przez jeden sezon. Na celu ma m.in. ułatwić sprzedaż biletów przez Internet. Pomysł wprowadzenia karty kibica nie spodobał się jednak fanom Juventusu z Turynu. Przed kilkoma dniami Juventini protestowali przeciwko ich wprowadzeniu pod siedzibą główną, wywieszając między innymi baner z napisem Nie dla karty kibica. 120px|right *Platini: Juventus jest prowadzony z głową :Michel Platini, prezydent Europejskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej kilkakrotnie krytykował Real Madryt oraz prezesa Królewskich, Florentino Pereza za niebotyczne sumy wydawane na sprowadzenie nowych piłkarzy. Nie rozumiem tego jak można wydać 90 milionów euro na zawodnika. Pamiętam transfer Diego Maradony z Barcelony do Napoli, które w 1984 roku zapłaciło równowartość obecnych 6,5 miliona euro. Wówczas ludzie uważali tę sumę za nieprzyzwoitą... - stwierdził Francuz w jednym z wywiadów. Po wczorajszym meczu Nancy z Juventusem Michel został natomiast poproszony o ocenę tegorocznego mercato w wykonaniu Starej Damy i wydanych 45 milionów na Diego i Felipe Melo. Juventus to klub stabilny finansowo i prowadzony z głową. Za transfery zapłacili z własnej kieszeni. To idealny przykład finansowej gry fair play na rynku transferowym - stwierdził Platini. Przypomnijmy, że do tej pory Real wydał na transfery ponad 215 milionów euro. To jak na razie o 170 milionów więcej niż Juventus... *O 21 prezentacja zespołu :Tegoroczne zgrupowanie w Pinzolo, które trwa od 9 lipca dobiega końca. Na dziś zaplanowana jest tylko jedna, popołudniowa sesja treningowa. Wieczorem, o godzinie 21 odbędzie się oficjalna prezentacja zespołu, z której transmisje przeprowadzi stacja Juventus Channel. Jutro rano odbędzie się jeszcze jeden trening, natomiast o godzinie 17 zawodnicy Starej Damy rozegrają ostatni sparing na Stadio Pineta przed powrotem do Turynu (bezpośrednia transmisja ze starcia przeciwko Vicenzie również w Juventus Channel). Przed Ciro Ferrarą twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Części młodych piłkarzy szkoleniowiec Starej Damy będzie musiał podziękować za współpracę. Do meczu pozostało: 120px|right *Platini: Juventus i Nancy to symbol związku włoskiej i francuskiej piłki :Jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek słyszał o zamieszkiwanej przez niecałe osiem tysięcy miejscowości Joef we Francji, to w 99% przypadkach dzięki Michelowi Platiniemu. To właśnie tam obecny prezydent UEFA urodził się i stawiał pierwsze piłkarskie kroki. I nigdy o rodzinnych stronach nie zapomniał. Wczorajszy mecz Juventusu z Nancy został rozegrany właśnie z inicjatywy Platiniego, który tym samym chciał uczcić stulecie klubu ES Joeuf. Tutaj jest mój dom i tutaj zaczynałem grać w piłkę. Pamiętam o tym nawet, jeśli do Nancy przeniosłem się mając zaledwie 16 lat. Bardzo się cieszę, że Juventus i Nancy przyjęły zaproszenia. Te kluby symbolizują związek Francuzów i Włochów. W Joef mieszka wielu imigrantów z Włoch, w tym także moja rodzina - powiedział zadowolony Michel przed kamerami stacji Juventus Channel. *Iaquinta: Juventus musi coś wygrać w tym sezonie :Napastnik Juventusu, Vincenzo Iaquinta podzielił się z dziennikarzami celami jakie stawia przed sobą i swoimi kolegami w nadchodzącym sezonie. Odpowiadając na pytania na konferencji prasowej w Pinzolo, reprezentant Włoch nie miał wątpliwości - Juve musi coś wygrać. Kampania transferowa klubu w tym roku była istotna i decydująca. Zostały poczynione wielkie wzmocnienia i w tym roku nie mamy żadnego alibi - powiedział Włoch. 120px|right *Del Piero po meczu z Nancy :W oczekiwaniu na debiut Diego i powrót Giovinco Alessandro Del Piero gra na nowej pozycji, jako trequartista. Dziś il Capitano po raz drugi zaprezentował się w nowej roli i także dziś w Joeuf numer 10 Bianconerich pokazał kawał dobrej piłki. Po spotkaniu po raz kolejny został porównany do innej wielkiej dziesiątki grającej w Juve, do Michela Platiniego, który zaaranżował dzisiejsze spotkanie towarzyskie z Nancy. Oto co po meczu powiedział Alex: Ten dzień był ważniejszy dla niego niż dla mnie, to święto jego pierwszego klubu. Prawił mi komplementy? Jestem zaszczycony, on tworzył historię Juve i piłki światowej. W tym momencie nie myślę o stanowisku w zarządzie, dopiero co przedłużyłem kontrakt. Mecze jak ten dzisiejszy są bardzo użyteczne, bo pomagają poprawić kondycję i wejść z powrotem w rytm meczowy. Ostatnio nie gram na swojej pozycji, ale bez problemów się przystosowuję do nowej roli. *Ferrara po meczu z Nancy :Ciro Ferrara wypowiedział się na temat wczorajszego spotkania z Nancy: Podoba mi się, że nasza kondycja wzrasta, biorąc pod uwagę, że trenujemy dopiero niecałe dwa tygodnie. Wiedziałem, że na początku będziemy mieć trudności, ale to może się zdarzyć kiedy zmienia się taktykę. Nie wpłynie to na nasz sposób przygotowań. Mamy jeszcze kilka rzeczy do poprawienia, choćby w defensywie. Dziś mogliśmy strzelić więcej goli, ale mogliśmy także więcej stracić. Na chwilę obecną jestem zadowolony. 120px|right *Towarzysko: AS Nancy-Juventus 1:1 :W drugim sparingu przygotowującym do nowego sezonu podopieczni Ciro Ferrary zremisowali z AS Nancy 1:1. Bramkę dla Bianconerich zdobył Amauri, a dla Nancy Abdeslam Ouaddou. :AS Nancy-Juventus Turyn 1:1 :0:1 Amauri 8 :1:1 Ouaddou 45 :Składy: :Juventus: Manninger (46' Chimenti) - Zebina (46' Bamba), Grygera, Ariaudo, Salihamidzic (68' Daud) - Tiago (88' Pirrotta), Zanetti (61' Marrone), Poulsen (59' Molinaro) - Del Piero - Amauri, Immobile (68' Esposito) :Nancy: Bracigliano (46' Gregorini) - Chretien (51' Lothies), Ouadou (54' Andrè Luiz), Sami, Traore (46' Lemetre) - Feret, Hadji (54' Camerling), Brison (46' Ca), Gavanon (54' Macaluso) - Dia, Alo'o (50' Gunnarson) *Marchionni: Jeśli strzelę nie będę się cieszyć :Były zawodnik Juve, Marco Marchionni, który ponad tydzień temu podpisał kontrakt z Fiorentiną wypowiedział się na temat swojego nowego klubu: Długie negocjacje? Nie wiecie jak bardzo, chociaż w rzeczywistości już raz podpisałem kontrakt z Fiorentiną. Było to osiem lat temu, później krążyłem między Parmą, Juve i znów jestem tutaj. Nie będę się cieszyć jeśli strzelę gola Empoli, Parmie i Juve, ale od pierwszej minuty na boisku będę dla nich przeciwnikiem, chociaż będę grać z szacunkiem dla przeszłości. Marchionni już zaaklimatyzował się w nowej drużynie: Numer? Wezmę 32. Nie było trudno odnaleźć się we Florencji, znam tu wiele osób. Jestem pewny, że tutaj będę mógł odczuć, że jestem ważnym zawodnikiem. Spotkałem się także z trenerem, który optymistycznie patrzy w przyszłość i uważa, że w tak długim sezonie najważniejszy będzie spokój. Na koniec powiedział kilka słów na temat tego jakie cele stawia sobie na przyszły sezon: Gole? Myślę bardziej o grupie niż o sukcesach indywidualnych. Liga Mistrzów? To wydarzenie, które dodaje dodatkowej motywacji. Brać w tym udział to coś niezwykłego. Z każdym przeciwnikiem będzie niezwykle ciężko wygrać. My jako zespół chcemy w tym sezonie zrobić dobre wrażenie. Ja lepszym asystującym niż Gilardino? To zależy tylko od niego. 120px|right *Blanc ostrzega Inter: Juve wróciło! :Milan bez Kaki, Inter bez Ibrahimovicia, a Juve z Diego, Cannavaro i Melo. Prawie wszyscy kibice są przekonani, że w przeciągu miesiąca Juventus może się jeszcze wzmocnić i zostawić w tyle wszystkich rywali. W Pinzolo entuzjazm osiągnął tak wysoki poziom jak nigdy wcześniej. Jasne jest ile dla Interu znaczył Ibrahimovic, i że bez Szweda to nie będzie ten sam klub. Tymczasem Alessio Secco i Jean Claude Blanc zaczynają doceniać plusy tegorocznego mercato, choć ostrożnie. Dyrektor sportowy, Secco hamuje nieco głosy porównujące obecne Juve do Juventusu Lippiego, czy Capello, jednak wieści na temat ewentualnego odejścia Ibrahimovicia nie mogą pozostać bez echa: Patrzymy na siebie, obserwujemy drużynę i myślimy o tym, aby pracować tak, aby osiągnąć najlepsze rezultaty. Oczywiście, że Inter bez Ibry byłby dla nas krokiem do przodu. Jean Claude Blanc twardo stąpa po ziemi i ostrożnie odnosi się do kwestii, które nie są pewne. Inter bez Ibry słabszy?: Przemilczę ten temat. Jeśli na miejsce Szweda przybędzie Eto'o nie będzie z nimi aż tak źle. Powiedzmy, że bez Ibry rozgrywki będą bardziej emocjonujące. *Juventus już we Francji :Dziś część piłkarzy Juventusu po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia zgrupowania opuściła Pinzolo i wyleciała do francuskiej miejscowości Joef. O godzinie 18 w spotkaniu uświetniającym stulecie klubu ES Joeuf Bianconeri zmierzą się z zespołem AS Nancy. Mecz zorganizowany został z inicjatywy Michela Platiniego, który urodził się w Joef, a w miejscowym klubie rozpoczynał swoją juniorską karierę. Z ES Joeuf trafił na pięć lat do Nancy, a następnie po trzyletniej przygodzie z AS Saint-Etienne do Juventusu. Do Francji Ciro Ferrara zabrał ze sobą 24 piłkarzy. W Pinzolo zostali zawodnicy, którzy do treningów wrócili później oraz ci, którzy borykają się z niewielkimi problemami fizycznymi. Wśród nieobecnych znaleźli się Gianluigi Buffon, Fabio Cannavaro, Mauro Camoranesi, Giorgio Chiellini, Paolo De Ceglie, Claudio Marchisio, Momo Sissoko, Sergio Almiron, Diego, Vincenzo Iaquinta, David Trezeguet, Andrea De Paola oraz Mario Kirew. Pozostali zawodnicy będą do dyspozycji szkoleniowca, natomiast wspomniana trzynastka odbędzie treningi lekkoatletyczne zgodnie z dotychczasowym planem podczas dwóch sesji, o godzinie 9:45 oraz 17:30. Spotkanie z AS Nancy zostanie rozegrane o godzinie 18 na Stade de Joeuf w Joef. Transmisje z meczu przeprowadzi stacja Juventus Channel. :Przewidywany skład: :Juventus (4-3-1-2): Manninger - Zebina, Grygera, Ariaudo, Salihamidzic - Tiago, Poulsen, Zanetti - Del Piero - Immobile, Amauri :Do meczu pozostało: 120px|right *Bojkot powrotu Cannavaro trwa :Zgodnie z zapowiedziami kibice Starej Damy nie zamierzają zaprzestać bojkotu powrotu Fabio Cannavaro do Turynu. Ultrasi Juventusu ponownie dali się piłkarzowi we znaki podczas wczorajszego treningu, wykrzykując pod jego adresem obraźliwe hasła. Rozpoczęło się od pojedynczych haseł wykrzykiwanych przez megafon. Później pojawiły się śpiewy większej grupy fanów. Prócz Cannavaro, oberwało się także Jonathanowi Zebinie. Podczas transmisji z treningu stacja Juventus Channel wyciszała głos. Wśród pozostałych kibiców zgromadzonych na trybunach panowały mieszane uczucia. Obraźliwe przyśpiewki były kwitowane milczeniem lub gwizdami. *Mecz na trzy bramki... :Choć podczas wczorajszego popołudniowego treningu piłkarzy Starej Damy aura nie sprzyjała, nie wpłynęło to na frekwencję kibiców Juventusu na trybunach Stadio Pineta. Od godziny 17:30 z Parasolami w ręku Juventini przyglądali się godzinie zajęć Bianconerich pod okiem Ciro Ferrary i jego sztabu. Trening rozpoczął się od krótkiej rozgrzewki. Następnie piłkarze szybko przeszli do zajęć z piłką. Ciro Ferrara dał się już poznać jako trener stosujący niekonwencjonalne metody treningu, np. podczas wewnętrznej gierki w parach. Wczoraj jego podopieczni rozegrali mecz... na trzy bramki, w których stanęli Gianluigi Buffon, Alex Manninger oraz Antonio Chimenti. Oprócz Diego oraz Sissoko, którzy trenowali na siłowni, wszyscy zawodnicy przebywający na zgrupowaniu w Pinzolo byli do dyspozycji szkoleniowca. 120px|right *Blanc: To kolejny ruch tegorocznego mercato :Na wczorajszej konferencji prasowej, podczas której ogłoszono przedłużenie kontraktu Alessandro Del Piero, jako pierwszy głos zabrał dyrektor generalny Starej Damy, Jean Claude Blanc. Wszyscy jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni z poziomu jaki prezentuje Alessandro. On także czuje się w Juve szczęśliwy, dlatego podjęliśmy decyzję o odnowieniu kontraktu - rozpoczął Francuz. Blanc uważa, że to kolejny bardzo ważny ruch tegorocznego mercato. Chcieliśmy potwierdzić naszą wiarę w Del Piero oraz zapewnić mu komfort psychiczny podczas przygotowań do nowego sezonu. Można powiedzieć, że to nasze kolejne wzmocnienie. Kiedy mówimy o mercato, mamy na myśli nowych piłkarzy. Równie ważne jest jednak także, aby zatrzymać w klubie jego najmocniejsze ogniwa - uważa dyrektor. Do Turynu Blanc przybył dziś rano wraz z Johnem Elkannem. W Pinzolo zastał ciężko pracujący i mocno zmotywowany zespół. Przez te trzy lata wiele się zmieniło. Dziś otwarcie możemy powiedzieć, że wykonaliśmy dobrą robotę. Jesteśmy dumni z bycia Juventino i wierzymy w udany sezon. Zamierzamy jednak nadal twardo stąpać po ziemi - powiedział Blanc przed oddaniem głosu Alessandro. *Cannavaro po pierwszym treningu :Wczoraj pojawieniu się na zgrupowaniu Buffona, Cannavaro, Iaquinty, Chielliniego i Camoranesiego towarzyszyły spore emocje. Kibice wyczekiwali tych piłkarzy i z entuzjazmem przywitali ich w Pinzolo. Wydaje się, że tifosi w Pinzolo nie mają Fabio Cannavaro za złe tego, że wrócił do Juventusu. Cannavaro alè alè, Cannavaro alè alè - takie przyśpiewki słychać było wczoraj z trybun stadionu. Przed mikrofonem Juventus Channel po zakończeniu treningu Fabio Cannavaro powiedział kilka słów na temat swoich relacji z kibicami Starej Damy. Rozumiem żal i rozczarowanie pewnych kibiców, ale szczerze mówiąc przykro jest mi wracać do Juve po trzech latach i widzieć, że nie wszystkim odpowiada mój powrót tutaj. Tym bardziej, że decyzja o moim odejściu do Realu została podjęta w pełnym porozumieniu z klubem. Tak czy inaczej, mam w sobie ogromną wolę i jestem gotowy do zwycięstw w koszulce Juve. Mamy silny skład, drużyna została poważnie wzmocniona, moim zdaniem możemy swobodnie zakończyć ten sezon na lepszym miejscu w tabeli niż zeszłoroczne drugie. Jestem tu, by znowu wygrywać. Na temat przebiegu treningu powiedział z kolei: Mam świetne relacje ze wszystkimi tutaj, zwłaszcza z kolegami z reprezentacji. Teraz myślę tylko o pracy, czasem też pożartujemy sobie z Massimo Nerim, którego znam bardzo dobrze. Jutro na przykład czeka mnie test polegający na tym, żeby pokonać 1200 metrów. 120px|right *Reprezentanci już w Pinzolo :O godzinie 17:30 do Pinzolo zawitało kolejnych siedmiu piłkarzy Juventusu, którzy są już do dyspozycji Ciro Ferrary. Znaleźli się wśród nich Gianluigi Buffon, Giorgio Chiellini, Fabio Cannavaro, Mauro Camoranesi i Vincenzo Iaquinta (udział w Pucharze Konfederacji), Claudio Marchisio (udział w Młodzieżowych Mistrzostwach Europy) oraz Argentyńczyk Almiron. Z urlopu powrócił także fizjoterapeuta Aldo Esposito, który podobnie jak pięciu wspomnianych wyżej piłkarzy był z ekipą Marcello Lippiego w RPA. Ferrara czeka jeszcze na czterech swoich podopiecznych. Paolo De Ceglie dołączy do reszty drużyny jutro, pozostała trójka dopiero po zakończeniu zgrupowania w Pinzolo. Sebastian Giovinco, Nicola Legrottaglie oraz Felipe Melo będą do dyspozycji szkoleniowca 22 lipca. *Del Piero bliski przedłużenia kontraktu :Alessandro Del Piero jest bliski przedłużenia kontraktu z Juventusem. W wywiadzie dla Tuttosport Giovanni Cobolli Gigli, prezydent klubu, dał do zrozumienia, że spotkanie z kapitanem Starej Damy w tej sprawie jest jednym z punktów agenty zgrupowania w Pinzolo. Według ostatnich raportów z Włoch Alex przedłuży kontrakt z klubem przynajmniej o rok. Tym samym zwiąże się z ekipą Bianconerich do 2011 roku. 120px|right *Ferrara zadowolony, choć umiarkowanie :Trener Ciro Ferrara wypowiedział się po pierwszym rozegranym i wygranym 4:1 meczu towarzyskim Juventusu. Ciro chciał przetestować swoich podopiecznych i z tego co mówi, jest zadowolony, choć widzi obszary do poprawy. W wywiadzie dla Juventus Channel Ferrara powiedział po meczu: Widać było różnicę w tempie gry i szybkości tych, którzy pracowali ciężej w tym tygodniu - stwierdził. Zobaczyłem jednak to, czego oczekiwałem a i Cisco rozegrało bardzo dobry mecz. Udało się im zdobyć bramkę, stworzyć kilka sytuacji bramkowych, co jest dla nas z kolei sygnałem, że czeka nas większa praca nad obroną. Jestem też zadowolony z postawy młodych piłkarzy. Zapytany o rolę, jaką pełnił w tym meczu Alessandro Del Piero, odpowiedział: Alex zagrał na pozycji cofniętego napastnika, ponieważ poprosiłem go o to w obliczu nieobecności Diego. Normalnie będzie jednak grał na swojej pozycji. *Felipe Melo w Juventusie! :Felipe Melo (na zdjęciu z prawej) jest już oficjalnie zawodnikiem Juventusu - taki komunikat pojawił się przed kilkoma minutami na oficjalnej stronie internetowej Starej Damy. Brazylijski pomocnik udanie przeszedł badania medyczne, konieczne do sfinalizowania transakcji. Do ekipy Ciro Ferrary Melo dołączy 22 lipca. 120px|right *Towarzysko: Juventus-Cisco Roma 4:1 :W pierwszym sparingu przygotowującym do nowego sezonu podopieczni Ciro Ferrary pokonali zespół Cisco Roma 4:1. Bramki dla Bianconerich zdobywali David Trezeguet, Cristiano Zanetti, Amauri i Ciro Immobile, a dla Cisco Romy Raffaele Franchini. Szkoleniowiec Starej Damy dał w tym meczu szansę gry 22 piłkarzom. :Juventus Turyn-Cisco Roma 4:1 :1:0 Trezeguet 8' :1:1 Franchini 26' :2:1 Zanetti 65' :3:1 Amauri 67' :4:1 Immobile 84' :Składy: :Juventus: Manninger (46' Chimenti) - Zebina (46' Bamba), Grygera (74' Alcibiade), Ariaudo (81' Miracchi), Salihamidzic (86' Simone) - Poulsen (74' Molinaro), Zanetti (71' Pirrotta), Tiago (46' Marrone) - Del Piero (65' Daud) - Amauri (74' Esposito), Trezeguet (65' Immobile) :Cisco: Ambrosi (62' Previti) - Balzano (46' Gasperini), Doudou, Di Fiordo (71' Sabatucci), Angeletti - La Rosa (60' Rossini), Amadio (80' Mallardi), Mazzarani (77' Cavicchia) - Belle (58' Guglielmelli), Ciofani (80' Morbidelli), Franchini (71' Proietti) Kategoria:Strona główna